Casa de hombres
by Luciernagas
Summary: Bella una chica inocente y tranquila que nunca pensó vivir en una casa llena de hombres y menos que estos intentaran corromperla -Yo si fuera tú no iría tan tranquila- dijo con una sonrisa pícara- no vaya a que uno de los chicos te vaya a comer-
1. Cinco chicos y yo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Casa de hombres**

Bella POV

-Estarás bien- mi madre sonreía en el asiento delantero del coche con sus dos ojos observando la carretera-Jasper no dejará que te pase nada- su sonrisa forzada me daba ánimos para tirarme del coche en marcha, pero no lo hice.

Miré hacía fuera del coche donde pequeñas casas se alineaban ante mis ojos, todas con la mismas humedades y cortinas.

Mis ojos miraron el folleto que sostenía en mis manos. El lugar que todo universitario le gustaría vivir, decía el papel arrugado con una demostración de un maravilloso paisaje soleado y unas casas que parecían acogedoras.

Aquí lo más acogedor que había visto era la caseta de un perro. Un suspiro de decepción salió entre mis labios.

El coche se paró sin previo aviso delante de una de las casas desastrosas, bajé lentamente con una caja llena de cosas.

-Cariño, tú no te preocupes- mi madre me había dado un apretón en uno de mis hombros cuando se bajó del coche, sus ojos acuosos me miraban con angustia, esperando el momento en el que decidiera dar media vuelta y quedarme con ella y Phil en Phoenix.

-Mamá ya lo hemos hablado- dejé la caja en el suelo- Estaré bien, no me pasará nada- nos fundimos en un abrazo y rompimos a llorar como dos mocosas.

-Venga chicas el tiempo es oro- dijo mi padrastro detrás nuestra, con mi maleta cargada en su hombro, me retiré de mi madre para abrazarle.

-Cuídala por mí- le rogué con las lágrimas corriendo por mi mejillas, él asintió con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Cogí de nuevo la caja que había dejado en el suelo, y seguí a mi padrastro, el cual llamó al timbre de la casa.

Ruidos y gritos de chicos se oyeron desde dentro. Mi madre me sonrió, con aquella sonrisa que me desesperaba y Phil se rascó nerviosamente la cabeza.

Unos pasos y algunas risas se escucharon antes de que un chico rubio alto apareciera delante de nosotros con solo unos simples pantalones de deporte.

-Tío- gritó el chico rompiendo el tenso silencio que se había formado- Creía que llegabais al medio día- dijo el chico bastante sorprendido.

-Renée, Bella os presento a Jasper, mi sobrino- mi madre tragó saliva y esperó mi reacción, la cual fue encogerme de hombros.

-Encantado- dijo Jasper-¿Queréis pasar?- preguntó el rubio cuando vio a mi madre masajeándose las sienes.

-Creo que será lo mejor- contesté al chico con una voz agradable, si los próximos tres años tenía que convivir con él lo mejor sería empezar con buen pie.

Durante los tres cuarto de hora siguiente nos mostró la casa de pasadas. Cuando terminamos di gracias a Dios.

Mi madre se encontraba más blanca de lo normal después de haber visto el cuarto de baño común y no mejoró mucho cuando Jasper nos comentó que solo había uno.

En estos momentos mi madre se encontraba tumbada en mi cama híperventilando mientras que yo intentaba guardar toda mi ropa en el pequeño armario de roble.

-Recuerda Isabella que puedes volver a casa cuando quieras- dijo mientras se incorporaba de la cama que crujió ante el lento movimiento.

-Tranquila mamá, seguro que la casa no está siempre así, puede que con eso de las mudanzas no hayan tenido mucho tiempo de limpiar- intenté calmarla- te llamaré todas las noches- dije mientras me sentaba con ella.

-Eso espero- dijo con una sonrisa bailando por sus labios.

Renée siempre fue más una amiga que una madre, desde pequeña había tenido una relación bastante peculiar con ella y simplemente me encantaba que ella fuera la hormonal y yo la madura.

Pero ahora era tiempo de empezar otra nueva etapa, la cual ella no estaba incluida y aunque sabía que esto no sería eterno, intuía que añoraría las tardes que pasábamos juntas después de volver a casa.

Cuando mi madre y mi padrastro se montaron en el coche para irse no pude reprimir las traidoras lágrimas que escaparon de mis ojos.

-Bueno primita vámonos a comer- dijo Jasper saltando encima mía- espera, espera- dijo retrocediendo para enfocar mejor mi cara-¿Estás llorando?- preguntó con asombro.

Me limpié las lágrimas rápidamente y negué con la cabeza. Sus manos se posaron en mi mentón y gentilmente me hizo mirarle.

-Tranquila Bella yo te protegeré de esos cavernícolas-su sonrisa amable me tranquilizó por una parte aunque por otra no entendí a que se refería con cavernícolas.

Volvimos dentro de la casa. Jasper me sentó en una silla con un vaso que olía bastante raro, no me atrevía a probarlo, y luego sin ninguna explicación desapareció por las escaleras sin decirme nada.

Cinco minutos después se oyó una bocina que retumbó toda la casa, tras aquellos unos gritos y pasos se escucharon desde la parte de arriba.

Pude oír como una voz grave amenazaba a Jasper con castrarle y dejarle sin descendencia y como otra le explicaba como torturarle lentamente arrancándole las uñas de los pies.

Mientras insultos y amenazas similares no cesaban, intenté distraerme con una revista de coche que había encima de la mesa.

Primera página una chica en bikini encima de un deportivo, segunda página chica en bikini montada en una moto, tercera chica... ohh aquí cambiaba algo, estaba en pantalones montada en un deportivo. Dejé la revista donde la encontré e hice lo que me enseñaron para distraerme.

Recordar toda la tabla periódica y ciertamente aunque pasé bastante aburrida aquel rato, pude distraerme hasta que Jasper bajó de nuevo con unos cuantos chicos detrás suya.

Los jóvenes se quedaron tan sorprendidos como yo.

-¿Qué significa esto?- preguntó un chico bajo al contrario que los demás que se encontraban al igual que él en unos simples pantalones de chándal.

- Os presentó a Isabella, ella sustituirá a James-dijo Jasper mientras se apoyaba en la pared tranquilamente.

-Es coña ¿verdad?- dijo el típico chico obsesionado con los asteroides- Jasper dinos que esto es una de tus bromas- gritó el chico cuando Jasper no contestó.

Retrocedí hacía una de las paredes, intimidada por aquel chico de grandes músculos.

-Emmett deja de gritar, estás asustado a la nueva inquilina- Jasper se acomodó su pelo rizado con una tranquilidad exquisita.

-No puedes traer a una chica, no puedes Jasper- intervino un chico de pelo cobrizo que estaba sentado en uno de los escalones.

-Edward tiene razón- comentó otro- ese fue uno de nuestros puntos del trato.

-Y otro fue no acostarse con las chicas de uno de nosotros, Jacob- comentó Jasper sin inmutarse en ningún momento. Se veía tranquilo.

-Por Dios habían roto- gritó Jacob.

-Hacía dos días-

-Nadie te mandó vela en este entierro, Seth- protestó al chico más bajo del grupo.

-Si hubieras guardado tu pajarito por una vez en tu vida no estaríamos en esta situación- concordó Emmett.

-La chica estaba destrozada, necesitaba consuelo y vosotros hubierais hecho lo mismo-

-Seguramente- comentó Edward levantándose lentamente con una sonrisa pícara- pero no fuimos nosotros a los que pilló James tirándose a su novia en el sofá-

-Hijo de…- pero antes de terminar fue interrumpido por Jasper.

-Necesitamos aun inquilino y Bella necesita una techo donde estudiar y dormir, dad gracias a Dios por haber encontrado a alguien en tan poco tiempo-los chicos se miraron entre sí para luego mirarme todos a la vez.

Todos habían puesto una pose, para mostrarse más machotes. Yo simplemente me acurruqué más en la pared deseando desaparecer en ese momento.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Seth.

-Bella Swan- contesté rápidamente mientras sentía como el sudor resbalaba por mi espalda.

-Bella, Bella, Bella pequeña e inocente Bella, te vamos a explicar varios puntos que tendrás que cumplir a raja tabla- Emmett me empujó a una de las sillas mientras que los otros cogían asiento.

-El primero: no se acuesta con la chica de ninguno de nosotros- realmente el punto esencial sería bastante fácil a no ser que uno de ellos fuera gay.

-Segundo: tendrás que pagar el alquiler a final del mes- dijo Edward.

-Tercero: tú compras y te cocinas lo tuyo- completó Seth.

-Y el cuarto: uno tiene que respetar a los invitados de los demás inquilinos- terminó Jasper.

-¿Lo has entendido Bella?- preguntó Jacob acercándose cada vez más a mí. Yo solo asentí sin poder hablar por la incomodidad que sentía- No te escuchó- comento con sorna.

-Jacob déjala en paz- Jasper lo apartó de mi dejándome con mi apreciado espacio vital.

Inmediatamente me disculpé con ellos. Y me encerré dentro de mi cuarto. No sabía donde me había metido pero tampoco quería pensar mucho en que tendría que vivir con ellos.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! esta es mi primer fic en esta cuenta (estoy bastante nerviosa). Espero que les halla gustado =B.

Quiero darle las mil gracias a mi Beta que sin su ayuda no podría haber hecho nada ( I love chica del pozo).

Y sin más que decir me despido

**Lucy**


	2. burlas

**Los personajes son de la saga crepúsculo **

* * *

**Casa de hombres **

Bella POV 

El ruido de la música me despertó. Miré hacía el despertador de mi mesilla que marcaban las dos de la madrugada.

Gruñí de cansancio, había pasado todo el día limpiando y recogiendo aquel pequeño recinto que se denominaba cuarto. Mis libros estaban repartidos en la pequeña estantería y en algunos cajones de ropa, las fotos de mi madre y yo se encontraba en la mesa de estudio y Nemo (un peluche que se cae ha pedazos) mi fiel acompañante desde los cinco años se encontraba recostado en mi silla de estudio.

Lo había dejado todo perfecto, como a mi me gustaba.

Y estaba destrozada, solo quería dormir tranquilamente. Pero la música que sonaba no me dejaba conciliar el sueño.

Me incorporé con cuidado para que la cama crujiese lo menos posible, podría leer un libro pero me quedaría toda la noche en vela, así que mi única opción era bajar y tomar un vaso de leche.

Supongo que no le importaría a Jasper que cogiese algo de leche. Con cuidado e intentado hacer el menor ruido posible llegué milagrosamente al piso de abajo.

Solo me faltaba unos pasos y llegaría a la cocina, pero mis pies se dirigieron hacía el salón, quería saber quién y qué estaban haciendo a esas horas de la noche.

Entre abrí la puerta, para observar el pequeño salón iluminado por unas cuantas velas y flores, el aire estaba mezclado entre una colonia barata y sudor y la música romántica, que me había despertado, resonaba en el cuarto.

Mis ojos viajaron por todos los sitios hasta llegar al sofá donde sobresalían unas piernas muy femeninas.

Velas, flores, música romántica, piernas femeninas, gemidos… no había que darles muchas vueltas para saber que estaba pasando.

Cuando caí en la cuenta de lo que ocurría delante de mis narices cerré la puerta. Podía notar como mis ojos se habían agrandado y como mis mejillas ardían.

-Bella- una voz se oyó a mis espaldas- ¿qué haces a estas horas levantada?- giré mi cabeza para encontrarme con Edward en unos simples pantalones de chándal, me pregunto si estos chicos tendrían alguna camiseta.

-Pues… y-yo estaba…y me desperté y…-el sueño y el nerviosismo no era una buena combinación, sobretodo si querías explicar algo.

-¿Estabas espiando?- preguntó alzando las cejas.

-¿Qué?- exclamé sorprendida- no yo estaba… bueno yo iba a la cocina y…y ¿Qué haces tú aquí?- bien Bella espero que no te juzguen nunca por un asesinato porque tienes todas las papeletas para perder.

-yo pregunté primero- dijo mientras se apoyaba contra la pared- no me digas que eres una fisgona- una sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

-¿Yo fisgona? Que va- dije intentando quitarle hierro al asunto-bueno ha sido un placer hablar contigo pero es tarde y tengo mucho sueño- bostecé para hacer mi actuación más realista, pero parece que no lo fue lo suficiente.

-Yo si fuera tú no iría tan tranquila- me paré en medio de la escalera para mirar a Edward que seguía con su sonrisilla pícara- no vaya a ser que uno de los chicos te vaya a comer- intenté responderle con una respuesta ingeniosa, pero mi boca seguía cerrada y mi mente seguía divagando cuando Edward se fue de mi vista por la puerta de la cocina.

...

A la mañana siguiente el despertador me dio los buenos días con una canción, no podía levantarme estaba totalmente agarrotada y esa noche no había podido dormir bien.

Me levanté de la cama destrozada y obligué a mis pies arrastrarse hasta el espejo. No me sorprendí cuando vi las enormes ojeras que había debajo de mis párpados.

Cuando fui a la cocina con mis simples vaqueros y un polo no había nadie, la casa estaba totalmente desierta.

¿Dónde estarían todos? ¿Es qué había habido un escape de gas y yo era la única sobreviviente? Deseché la idea cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió de golpe y casi me hizo tirar la rebanada de pan que tenía en las manos.

-Pequeña Bella- dijo Emmett, al parecer yo no había sido la más madrugadora, pensé mientras veía al chico totalmente sudado dirigirse hacia la nevera- ¿Ya fuiste a comprar tu comida?- me preguntó señalando la rebanada de pan.

-No que va, Jasper me dijo que podía coger de lo suyo y que hoy me acompañaría a comprar al supermercado- le comenté algo nerviosa, rezando para que no notase mi mentira.

-ay ese Jasper es todo un don Juan- comentó mientras se servía un vaso de zumo- Tú eres su prima ¿Verdad?- me preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado mía.

-Soy la hijastra de su tío- le contesté mirando a mi tostada- así que técnicamente soy de su familia- él me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Te has acostado con Jasper?- la tostada que tenía se cayó al plato, pero Emmett siguió esperando mi respuesta.

-No, Jasper y yo apenas nos conocimos ayer - contesté mientras mi cara se ponía en un tono rojizo, tampoco le iba a decir al chico que tenía delante que era virgen, aunque seguramente solo tuvo que ver mi cara de incomodidad para darse cuenta.

Emmett me sonrió- Creo que tú y yo nos llevaremos muy bien pequeña Bella, cuenta conmigo cuando quieras jugar a las casitas- dijo mientras desaparecía por las escaleras medio muerto de la risa-

Perfecto ahora era el payaso personal de la casa.

...

Ya habían pasado dos días desde que llegué a la casa y faltaba una semana para que empezase la universidad.

Durante estos días he intentado esquivar a todos los chicos de la casa y pasar el menor tiempo posible en ella, paseando los alrededores e yendo de compras.

Jasper intentaba que me uniera a ellos para ver alguna película o cualquier actividad pero siempre encontraba una excusa aceptable para librarme.

Desde que tuve aquella charla con Emmett decidí que lo mejor era alejarme de ellos, con suerte y con algo de tiempo a lo mejor se olvidarían de mi presencia y me dejarían en paz.

Pero hoy la suerte no estaba de mi lado.

-Venga Bella no seas aburrida siéntate con nosotros- dijo Seth por octava vez mientras me preparaba un bocadillo.

-Tengo que revisar mi correo- le contesté de nuevo.

-Pero eso lo puedes hacer después- comentó a mi derecha Jacob.

-Mi portátil es muy lento- eso era desgraciadamente verdad- y la película seguramente acabara a las tantas.

-Pero hoy es jueves de película- Se quejó Seth como un niño de cinco años- y todos nosotros tenemos la obligación de ver la película- miré a mis dos lados donde se encontraba ambos chicos.

-¿Qué película es?- pregunté.

-Hulk- contestó uno de ellos, una ligera risa escapó de entre mis labios.

-¿Va en serio?- pregunté sin poder creérmelo, ¿es qué no eran como todos los chicos que conocía que se ponían a ver películas de mafias?

-¿Qué tienes tú con las películas de héroes?- preguntó gravemente herido por mi comportamiento.

-Yo lo siento pero bueno ¿Hulk?- dije alzando una de mi cejas y con una sonrisilla- no me esperaba que unos chicos de universidad se pusiesen ver películas de críos .

-Sentimos decepcionarte- contestó Jacob- pero las películas de mayores las vemos con otro tipo de compañía- dijo acercándose más a mi- si quieres podemos ver una juntos, aunque te advierto que tu mente de niña se asustará- susurró en mi oído, con la simple intención de burlarse de mí.

Me alejé de él con la cara sonrojada, ¿por qué siempre tenía que adueñarse de mi espacio vital?

-Va empezar la película- gritó Edward desde el salón, Seth salió corriendo para acomodarse en el último sillón que había libre.

Mientras Jacob me había arrastrado y me había obligado a sentarme en el suelo junto a él.

Durante la película estuve quintando las manos de Jacob que se acomodaban en mis piernas cuando menos me lo esperaba y los pies de Edward y Jasper, los cuales al parecer les hacía bastante gracia cuando les miraba con mi mirada de enfurruñada.

-La película estaba fenomenal- comentó Seth en los créditos.

-A mi me gustó más Spiderman- replicó Emmett que se estaba estirando.

-¿A ti qué te aparecido Bella?- Preguntó Edward con burla, mientras le apartaba los pies de nuevo de mis hombros.

-Podría haberme enterado de algo de la película si no me hubierais confundido con una mesa del té- le contesté levantándome violentamente.

-Pues a mí me ha encantado- comentó Jacob.

-Si la verdad es que se estaba muy cómodo- concordó Jasper, rompieron a reír como hienas .

-Me voy a la cama-grité mientras salía del salón con la dignidad destrozada.

-Tienes razón a estas horas las niñas tienen que estar en la cama, si no quieren que el hombre del saco se las coma- contestó uno de ellos, haciendo que los demás palurdos rompieran a reír.

-Hazle caso, Seth tiene mucha experiencia en ese asunto- y después de eso se oyeron risas y un ruido seco, supongo que Seth le había pegado a Jacob.

Si querían guerra, guerra tendrían.

* * *

N/A: bueno este es el segundo capítulo de la historia, como habreis dado cuenta los chicos no están interesados en Bella...ella es inocente y fácil

de manejar, así que estaba bastante claro que los chicos se aprobecharían de ella al principio.

Aun así y aunque me gustaía que se metieran más con ella, la historia no trata de eso por lo que las bromas han terminado... por ahora.

Antes de irme quiero dar las gracias a los **favoritos** y **rr** que me han llegado... y quiero agradecer a mi querida Beta la cual esta bastante

preocupada por las faltas que según ella se le han escapado (pero chica del pozo I love you).

Y sin más que decir me despido

**Lucy**


	3. Pequeña venganza

**Los personajes pertenecen a la saga crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Casa de hombres**

Tres días habían pasado y los chicos se creían los reyes de la casa, pensaban que yo -la inocente y joven Isabella- nunca le devolvería sus incómodas e irritantes acciones ante mi persona.

Yo había acatado todas las normas sin ninguna objeción y ellos se las saltaban a la primera de cambio cogiendo la comida que yo compraba o hacía, vamos, por coger hasta cogían mi cepillo de dientes.

Las chicas que habían venido durante estos días me habían tratado como su asistente personal al igual que ellos.

Y realmente me tenían harta, cuando me quejaba a Jasper por todo lo que me hacían él solo respondía que solo era bromas sin importancia. Pero que bien le venía a él que le prestase mi rebeca para su novia o que fuese a hacerle la compra.

Hoy por la mañana me disponía a ir a la lavandería para limpiar mi ropa, por lo que no fue ninguna sorpresa cuando me acoplaron cinco toneladas de ropa.

Por suerte la lavandería estaba cerca y no tendría que ir en autobús, cuando llegué solo había una chica esperando que acabara la lavadora.

Dividí la ropa entre ropa oscura y toda la blanca que me habían dado, y las metí en dos lavadoras diferentes para ir más rápido, me negaba a meter la mía, no fuese que con mi mala suerte alguna ropa interior apareciese entre la colada de los chicos y eso no podría nunca perdonármelo.

-Parece que estás haciendo la colada para un regimiento- comentó la chica que había dejado la revista y me miraba curiosa.

-Creo que podríamos denominarlo así- comenté dividiendo mi ropa- aunque estos chicos no sobrevivirían en el ejército ni un día-

La chica se rió- Encantada soy Alice- dijo ofreciéndome su mano para estrecharla.

-Igualmente yo soy Bella- le contesté.

-Nunca antes te había visto en la lavandería ¿Eres nueva?- preguntó Alice.

- Me mudé tan solo hace una semana- le expliqué- ¿Y tú hace mucho que vives aquí?-

-No que va- negó con la cabezas- estoy compartiendo una casa con algunas personas, amigos de amigos ya sabes- contestó.

El pitido de su lavadora nos alertó de que ya había terminado. Se despidió de mi con dos besos.

Le sonreí esperando encontrármela alguna vez más, aunque con lo grande que era la universidad las posibilidades eran muy escasas.

Puse mi ropa en las lavadoras que había dejado libres y esperé mirando una revista a que terminasen.

El pitido de las lavadoras de los chicos sonó, rápidamente abrí la de oscuro para luego sacar la otra colada de colores claros.

-O Dios mío- exclamé- no, no, no, no esto no puede ser- toda la ropa estaba teñida de rosa, quería matarme. Me había distraído y no había revisado los bolsillos de unos pantalones blancos que contenían un puñetero pañuelo.

Y por ello ahora estaba toda la colada rosa, y lo peor es que la ropa era de los cinco orangutanes con los que tenía que vivir.

Pero ellos se lo merecían, intenté animarme, seguramente creerían que esto era la venganza por haberme tratado como una chacha y a lo mejor me dejarían o en el peor de los casos me harían la vida imposible, si eso sería lo más probable.

….

Cuando llegué a la casa tuve la suerte de no encontrarme a ninguno de los chicos, subí toda la ropa a mi cuarto.

Busqué en Internet algún truco para quitar el desteñido pero desgraciadamente no había nada de nada.

Mi mundo se desplomaba y no podía hacer nada. El ruido de la puerta principal y varias risas masculinas me hizo reaccionar.

Escondí sus coladas y crucé los dedos para que no se acordasen de ello.

Disimulé cogiendo un libro de mi estantería y me tumbé en la cama, como si en este momento pudiera concentrarme en lo que Julieta le dice a Romeo.

-Bella- Jasper abrió la puerta de mi cuarto y yo caí al suelo. Estaba demasiado nerviosa- vaya viajecito ¿Estás bien?- preguntó mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. Yo asentí con la cabeza pero sin mirarle a la cara.

-¿Qué quieres?- intenté sonar lo más normal posible.

Jasper puso sus manos en mis hombros y me guió- Bueno los chicos y yo hemos estado hablando sobre como te tratamos- comentó mientras bajábamos por las escaleras- y pensamos que lo mejor que podíamos hacer es…- pero Jasper no pudo terminar la frase cuando Emmett se abalanzó hacía mí.

-Bella hemos hecho una comida en tu honor- dijo mientras me abrazaba, cuando se separó pude ver la mesa de la cocina llena de comida.

La culpa llegó a mí como un huracán. Ellos me hacían una comida y yo les teñía los calzoncillos de rosa.

-Os lo dije se iba a quedar de piedra- dijo Seth.

-Yo…realmente no sé qué decir-dije sin saber si confesarme en esos momentos o cuando estuvieran por la octava cerveza –yo quiero que…-pero antes de poder decir nada las risas de Emmett y Jacob me interrumpieron y con comentarios de "que chica tan agradecida, parece una niña de cinco años el día de Navidad".

El ruido de un matasuegras hizo que se callasen- ¿Podéis dejar de hablar como dos madres?- preguntó Edward con el matasuegras en las manos- ¿Y ponernos a comer?- preguntó mientras señalaba a la cantidad de comida que nos esperaba- se va enfriar con tanto pavoneo-

Todos hicimos caso a Edward y no sentamos a comer.

-Toma Bella esto lo he hecho yo con mi sudor y lágrimas- dijo Seth mientras me ponía en el plato una cucharada de puré de patatas.

-¿Sabes Seth? A mi este puré de patatas me recuerda mucho al bar que hay enfrente del videoclub- comentó Jasper mientras probaba un poco.

-¿Y desde cuando tú sabes cocinar?- le preguntó Jacob mientras se echaba unas cuantas patatas fritas.

-De vuestra envidia nace mi fama – dijo Seth falsamente indignado- ¿A qué te gusta?

-Si- dije mientras intentaba tragar un trozo de carne- está bueno todo, ha sido un detalle-

-Querida- dijo Emmett mientras me cogía la mano- tú eres como una florecilla en un desierto…-

-O como una oveja rodeada de una manada de lobos- susurró Edward para sí mismo.

-Nosotros tenemos la obligación de cuidarte y protegerte-

-O de destrozarte y comerte- volvió susurrar Edward.

-Es lo menos que podíamos hacer- dijo con una sonrisa encantadora.

-Tú espera a quedarte en casa solo con alguno, entonces verdaderamente sabrás lo que pueden hacer- susurró Edward distraído mirando una de las manchas de la pared

-Esto… bueno la comida estaba buenísima- comenté mientras me levantaba.

-¿No vas a comer más?- preguntó Seth haciendo un puchero lleno de puré de patatas.

-No que va, estoy totalmente llena- respondí- si como algo más exploto.

Tenía que salir de allí como alma que lleva al diablo, sino quería confesar mi acto de vandalismo.

-Bella- me llamó Edward antes de subir por las escaleras- me preguntaba si podrías darnos nuestra ropa-su sonrisa no me gustaba para nada- necesito mi camiseta blanca- sacó de su bolsillo trasero un calcetín.

Pero no era un calcetín cualquiera, no, era una de las prendas teñidas de rosa. Tragué saliva y esperé a la tormenta.

* * *

(N/A): Lo siento por tardar en actualizar pero en mi defensa (realmente pobre) tengo que decir que estoy preparandome para volver al instituto y tengo que ir ha comprar libros y ayudar en casa.

Por otro lado doy las gracias a la gente que me ha mandado rr ( dos capítulos y tengo 43 mensajes) ni en mis mejores sueño hubiera esperado tal resivimiento...

Bueno por otra parte carO21 me preguntó si la historia solo se centraría entre Bella y Edward o si los demas chicos tendrían sus momentos de protagonismo en la vida de Bella. Ante esta pregunta, tengo que responder que mi idea desde un principio ha sido meter a Bella en situaciones verdaderamente comprometidas (dentro de lo que cabe) con cada uno de sus compañeros. Pero puede dar la situación en la que me arrepienta y no lo haga con todos.

Y por último pero no menos importante mi querida Beta (la chica del pozo) se disculpa por haber tardado tanto en corregir este capítulo. Si más que decir por hoy me despido

**Lucy**


	4. Rosas y universidad

**Los personajes pertenecen a la saga crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Casa de hombres**

Bella (POV)

Desde el día que descubrieron que me había cargado la mitad de sus calzoncillos… había un cambio radical entre todos nosotros.

Emmett y Jacob creían que era una mujer de armas tomar y según ellos eso era muy llamativo, por lo que siempre intentaban acorralarme para hacer algo más que manitas.

Seth me miraba con otros ojos, según él decía que le recordaba a su hermana y es por eso mismo que deseaba que hiciésemos cosas fraternales, como ir de compras juntos, cenar juntos…según Jacob era una táctica, para meterse en mis pantalones.

Luego Jasper y Edward, Jasper me miraba con sus sonrisas y miradas tranquilas, cada vez que chocábamos y por último Edward el cual me ignoraba completamente.

La situación me la habían dejado todos muy claro, tendría que caer ante uno de ellos.

-Necesito una tila- entré a la cocina con un ramo de rosas, las cuales habían aparecido misteriosamente en mi mesa.

-¿Tan mal lo estás llevando?- preguntó Edward el cual se encontraba tomando una taza de café mientras leía el periódico.

-Creía que yo no existía en tu mundo- puse agua a hervir.

-Pensé que no querrías más pretendientes a tu alrededor- contestó mientras apartaba el periódico de su vista- por cierto, bonitas flores- comentó mientras cogía el ramo de entre mis manos.

-¿Las compraste tú?- eché infusiones al tazo de agua hirviendo.

-No, soy alérgico a las rosas- y sin más las tiro al cubo de basura.

-Edward eran mías- le grité. Aún así no hice ningún amago para recogerlas, seguramente estarían llenas de comida podrida y otras cosas que no quería ni pensar.

-Bella, el té- me dí la vuelta para ver como el agua y las hierbas hervían a fuego lento, el té ya estaba listo.

Cuando me serví el té en una taza (no antes sin quemarme varías veces, algo que le pareció bastante divertido a Edward), Emmett y Seth aparecieron en la cocina para hacerse un tentempié.

-Oye- dijo Edward cortándole la charla sobre algunos deportistas, mientras se preparaban unos bocatas de un grosor descomunal, eso no podía ser nada bueno para la mandíbula-¿Habéis comprado un ramo de rosas a Bella?-

Emmett contestó primero-Los ramos de rosas son para san Valentín. Yo soy más de bombones- dijo mientras se sentaba al lado mío, me guiñó y luego me envió un beso. Yo simplemente rodee los ojos- me encanta las mujeres difíciles- le oí murmurando antes de meterse gran parte del bocata.

-Yo soy más de claveles, las rosas están muy vistas- respondió Seth entre bocado y bocado.

-Bueno querido Watson solo nos quedan dos personas- comentó- A no ser que tengas otro pretendiente fuera de casa- yo negué rápidamente, con la únicas personas con las que había hablado aparte de mis compañeros, fueron la chica de la lavandería (que no me acordaba de su nombre) y con el cartero que tiene que rondar los sesenta.

-Entonces… ¿Dónde está Jacob?- le preguntó a Seth que miraba el periódico.

-Creo que fue a una cita con una tal Zerlina-

-¿Qué nombre es ese para ponérselo a una chica?- preguntó Emmett, todos nos encogimos de hombros ante su pregunta.

-Supongo que no le importará que le llamé para hacerle una preguntita- pensó Edward en voz alta mientras marcaba en su móvil el número de Jacob. Lo puso en manos libres.

-¿Edward? Que coño quieres- gruñó Jacob al teléfono.

-Nos preguntábamos Bella y yo, si fuiste tú el que le enviaste unas rosas – contestó sin inmutarse. Realmente el chico tenía unos nervios de acero por lo menos comparados con el resto que estábamos en la sala, los cuales habíamos tragado en seco ante el tono hostil de Jacob.

-¿Yo? ¿Rosas? No que va, yo no necesito encandilar a una chica con unas florecitas silvestres ya que solo me valgo-dijo antes de colgar abruptamente.

-Tenía que haberlo supuesto- murmuró Edward mientras se levantaba y desaparecía ante el silencio de los que estábamos en la sala.

-Supongo que quiso decir que fue Jasper- dijo Seth antes de meterse el bocadillo en la boca.

-Si eso será- susurré mirando fijamente la taza de té, ¿realmente había sido Jasper el que me había comprado las rosas? ¿O habrían mentido uno de ellos?

Fuese quien fuese me daba igual, le había salido el tiro por la culata, porque detesto las flores.

...

Eran las seis de la mañana y me sentía feliz y nerviosa. Hoy por fin comenzaríamos las clases.

Después de esos días en los que lo único que hacías era apuntarte a clases y charlar sobre los profesores. Hoy era el día en el que podría decir que era oficialmente una estudiante de universidad.

-Buenos días- saludé a dos de mis compañeros de casa que se encontraban desayunando, aunque no con las misma efusividad-Parece que el ambiente esta algo tétrico-dos pares de ojos se clavaron en mí.

-La ignorancia del primer curso- comentó Emmett- que buenos tiempos en los que creías que la universidad sería algo más maduro que el instituto-

-Venga chicos no estáis algo ¿nerviosos? ¿Excitados?- cuando me di cuenta de lo que acababa de decir ya era demasiado tarde.

-Isabella, para ti yo siempre estoy preparado- contestó Jacob, con una sonrisa de don Juan.

-No me refería a eso- le contesté mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas con un bollo de manteca.

-Pero eso no cambia mi propuesta. Tú, yo, esta noche, ¿qué me dices?- me preguntó acercándose a mí. Apoyé mi mano en su hombro para que no invadiera mi espacio vital.

-Prefiero tirarme por un puente- le contesté sonriendo amablemente- Bueno me voy a ir ya- dije mientras dejaba mitad del bollo sin comer ya que estaba demasiado nerviosa para terminarlo.

Rápidamente salí de allí (no antes sin oír el típico comentario de "me encanta las mujeres ardientes" que soltaban los dos susodichos cuando les negaba sus invitaciones a una visita a sus camas).

Lo único bueno de esa casa era que la universidad se encontraba relativamente cerca. Un cuarto de hora andando era lo que tenía que recorrer de ida todos los días para llegar a mi hora.

Cuando llegué al edificio de periodismo ,un simple edificio de ladrillos, me dirigí a mi primera clase donde aparte de escuchar emocionada todo lo que decía el profesor, conocí a Jessica. Y aunque verdaderamente éramos muy diferentes en nuestras actitudes nos hicimos amigas (por llamarlo de alguna manera).

-¿Y dónde vives?- preguntó mientras entrábamos a la cafetería, después de la última clase del día.

-Bueno ahora estoy compartiendo una casa con unos cuantos chicos- le contesté mientras compraba una manzana.

-Yo comparto un apartamento con dos amigas de la infancia- lo bueno de Jessica es que no había que preguntarle para que te contase su vida.

-Que envidia, las únicas amigas que tenía se quedaron en Phoenix- nos sentamos en una de las mesas.

-Bueno eso suele ocurrir…-

-Bella-Seth interrumpió a Jessica mientras se sentaba al lado nuestra con unas bolsas de comida- esta mañana te fuiste muy rápido-comentó mientras habría una de las bolsas y me pasaba un taper lleno de arroz- y Emmett y Jacob me dijeron que apenas comiste-

-Gracias Seth- dije entre dientes- pero de verdad apenas tengo hambre- aparté la comida que me ofrecía y me giré a Jessica para disculparme silenciosamente.

Ella simplemente me hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Pero Bella tienes que comer para rendir más en tus estudios- me pasó de nuevo la comida que había rechazado- Mira por ahí está Edward, ¡Edward!- gritó mientras yo me hundía en mi asiento de vergüenza.

Edward se despidió de sus compañeros y caminó hasta la mesa con su andar despreocupado.

-Dile que tiene que comer algo, tú estudias medicina seguro que a ti te hace caso- Edward suspiró ante el comportamiento de Seth.

Aun así no se fue como yo esperaba, cogió el cuenco donde yacía el arroz y me lo puso delante de mí. Se acercó a mi oído y me susurró- Bella solo te daré dos opciones ¿o te comes el arroz o te hago que te comas el arroz?- dijo con un toque frío. Lentamente se separó de mi y observó como me abalanzaba hacía el arroz- Buena chica- sonrió antes de irse.

Seth se despidió de mi cuando terminé el arroz- ¿Quién eran esos?- preguntó Jessica a mi lado.

-Son mis compañeros de casa-

-Realmente te doy el pésame, parecen tus padres- comentó antes de que saliésemos de la cafetería.

Solo necesitaba un poco de cuerda y una silla para que mis problemas se acabasen.

* * *

(N/A): Hola, bien esta vez no tarde. Vale quiero decir varias cosas y lo diré lo haré lo más corto posible.

Lo primero quiero hacer un trato con ustedes, bien los tiros irían por aquí depende de los RR que reciba en este capitulo sera o sera menos...¿picante?, el próximo capítulo Bella tendrá su primer encuentro vergonzoso o exitante (como vosotras querais llamarlo)

¿Con quién? ya lo decidí ,pero quiero que el próximo seais vosotros lo que los desidaís, es decir una votacion.

Por otro lado muchas gracias a Pollito ( que me ha estado mandando rr desde el principio) quiero dedicarle ese capítulo.

Después Gislaine, que me pregunto que si erá novata en esto escribiren fanfictio y la respuesta es si lo soy.

Otra chica que me escribio fue viszed, está me preguntósi Bella solo tendríana relacion amorosa con Edward y con los demas no, vale buena pregunta, me hicistes quedarme toda la noche despierta para responderte sin fastidiarte el final y llegué a la conclución de es una comedia /romántica, tranquila si pasa algo anti team Edward lo comunicaré antes.

nikki alice vamp, si Edward tiene algo contra Bella pero realmente no es malo solo que es bastante sobreprotector, ya lo entenderas más adelante.

Muchas gracias a: Cullen-21-gladys, Lanchiitaahh Swam, romii , angel-cullen1111 , jas y UbT.

Y por último pero que nunca falta un gran abrazo a mi beta( la chica del pozo)

Lucy


	5. Tormenta

**Los personajes pertenecen a la saga crepúsculo. **

**Casa de hombres**

Bella POV

Hoy era por fin sábado, la semana había pasado entre clases y salidas con Jessica por la ciudad. Apenas había hablado con mis compañeros de casa.

Cuando desperté el cielo estaba encapuchado, presintiendo la tormenta que se acercaba poco a poco. Por la mañana ya pequeñas gotas caían, dándole un frescor al ambiente y un agradable olor a tierra mojada.

Pero aunque en la noticias aconsejaban mantenerse en casa, no les importó a Jasper, Edward, Seth y Emmett, que se fueron sin preocuparse a sus respectivas citas o fiestas.

-Ya te acostumbrarás al clima-comentó Jasper mientras cogía su chubasquero- nos vemos esta noche- y salió de la casa.

En ese momento me di cuenta que tenía la casa para mi sola, bueno si es que contaba a Jacob que todavía no había salido de su habitación.

Cogí un libro y me dispuse a leer, solo paré para prepararme algo de comer. No sé si Jacob se había levantado porque aunque debería de haberme dado cuenta estaba demasiado absorta con el libro acurrucada en el sofá del salón.  
Los truenos y relámpagos se hicieron presentes a media tarde y la electricidad no duró mucho tiempo más, intenté relajarme encendiendo las velas que había repartidas por el salón.

Pero cuando acabé de encender todas ellas y correr todas las cortinas para acallar un poco el ruido de los truenos, la estancia me recordó a las casas de terror con su sonido ambiental de fondo.

No pude reprimir un jadeo cuando escuché el crujido de la madera, me acurruqué más en el sofá e intenté pensar en cosas agradables.

Pero no podía concentrarme con el ruido de los pasos acercándose más donde yo estaba.

Un trueno y el sonido de la puerta del salón abriéndose me hicieron gritar sin poder evitarlo.

-¿Se puede saber que mosca te ha picado para que grites como si te estuvieran matando?- preguntó Jacob mientras se sentaba al lado mía. Yo por otra parte me encontraba con el corazón encogido y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Bella- me llamó mientras movía su mano delante de mis ojos- ¿Te encuentras bien?- simplemente asentí sin poder mover ningún músculo más-Se ha ido la luz- oh, que listo y yo que no me había dado cuenta, pensé mientras le quitaba uno de sus brazos que se había acoplado en mis hombros.

Suspiró ante mi aptitud, se inclinó hacía delante y escondió su rostro entre sus manos.

-En un día parecido a este. Mi madre tuvo el accidente que le llevó directa a la tumba- murmuró, le miré sin saber que decir .Yo nunca había perdido a un ser querido, por lo menos que yo recuerde.

-Lo siento- esas simples palabras salieron de mi boca ¿Qué otra cosa podía decir? Nunca se me había dado bien consolar.

-Ya lo sé- se giró lentamente y me sonrió, una sonrisa sencilla y cálida, ¿A qué chica no se le aceleraría el corazón en esos momentos?

Mi cara se sonrojó. Pero eso no hizo que él se alejara, si no que se acercó más a mi y yo simplemente se lo permití.

Me preguntaba quién se estaba aprovechando de quién, ¿Pero eso realmente importaba cuándo la tensión sexual era de tal magnitud? Realmente no debería importarme.

Sus labios se acercaron a los míos .puede que lo hiciese tan lento para que no me asustase, pero al posarlos sobre los míos sus movimientos fueron voraces.  
Nuestros labios se movían al compás que él marcaba y su lengua penetró en mi boca sin ninguna invitación. Sus manos se posaron en mis caderas acercándome más a él y a su excitación.

Sus ojos ardían ante el deseo y sus labios estaban hinchados por los besos,¿me preguntaba si yo estaría igual? Me levantó la camisa para llegar hasta mi sujetador.

¿Quería realmente esto? En mi rostro se plantó la duda.

¿Realmente quería qué me tocase un chico con el que no compartía ningún tipo de relación aparte de compañeros de casa?, pero antes de que encontrase la respuesta ante tal dilema y antes de que sus manos rozasen algunos de mi pechos... el sonido de su móvil sonó volviéndome a la realidad. Él gruño mientras lo cogía y contestaba tan hostil como la otra vez que Edward y yo lo llamamos.

-¿Te han dicho que eres un inoportuno?- preguntó con la voz ronca, me arreglé lo mejor que pude mientras él se paseaba por la sala.

- estamos bien- respondió- vale… de acuerdo- silencio- adiós-se dio la vuelta para encararme pero yo no pude mirarle a la cara.

-Era Emmett, quería saber si aquí se había ido también la luz- comentó algo nervioso- volverá dentro de un cuarto de hora, al parecer el gimnasio ha cerrado- yo me levanté para irme a mi cuarto.

-Bella- me llamó y me detuve- Lo siento, los días así me ponen bastante melancólico y me dejo llevar para olvidar -

-Jacob- le corté-, solo olvida lo que ha pasado, nunca se me ha dado bien consolar- y tras decir aquello huí a mi cuarto.

Verdaderamente estaba agradecida que Emmett hubiera llamado. Porque sino seguramente no sabría como haber parado.

…

Domingo 10:01… el levantarme de la cama nunca me resultó más difícil que hoy. El día era deprimente tras la tormenta que duró hasta las tantas de la noche.

Pero el hecho de lo que hice ayer o le que casi hago, me resulta más mierdoso de lo que ya es.

Domingo 12:45… sorprendente. Sigo en la cama, no tengo ánimos o suficiente valentía para ver a la cara a Jacob.

Me pregunto qué pensará de mí. Creo que no debería darle muchas importancia al fin y acabo soy una adolescente con las hormonas en revolución, es normal esos momentos de Lapsus. Pero el hecho de que mi primer beso fuera con el chico que no tenía ninguna puntería cuando iba al cuarto de baño me resultaba bastante deprimente.

Domingo 13:56…hace un rato Seth ha llamado a mi puerta ,para saber si iba a bajar a comer. No le contesté.

Me estoy comportando como una niña, debería hacer como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Domingo 14:05…me he vestido y me he limpiado la cara. Sé que no podré mirar a Jacob sin poder ruborizarme, pero es lo mejor que puedo hacer antes que los demás sospechen de que algo pasó ayer y eso si que no lo soportaría.

Bajo a la cocina donde todos están sentados. No me sorprendo.

Durante las semanas que he estado con ellos, he comprobado que donde hacen más vida es en la cocina. Supongo que la causa es porque están más cerca de la nevera y puesto que es donde está la única televisión que coge alguna señal de alguna cadena conocida.

Les saludo y me siento delante de un plato de macarrones, empiezo a comer .Solo se oye al hombre de las noticias, todo resulta estar demasiado silencioso.

Miró de refilón a cada uno de mis compañeros y me sorprendo cuando veo a Emmett con el labio roto y el ojo de Jacob con una enorme contusión, pero al parecer no los miraba tan discretamente porque Edward se dió cuenta.

-Relájate Bella- dijo mientras los demás dirigieron sus miradas hacía mí- solo tuvieron una pelea de madrugada con Alec- comentó mientras sacaba un cigarro de su pantalón.

-¿Quién es Alec?- pregunté mirando a todos, menos a Jacob.

-Un tío que no te gustaría verlo enfadado- objetó Emmett- el viejo pega como si tuviera veinte años-

-Es el que nos vende el alcohol para las fiestas y otras cosas que una señorita no debería saber- intervino Jasper en la conversación, mientras se sentaba al lado mía apoyando uno de sus codos en la mesa.

Bufé ante la ridiculez de omitirme información- soy vuestra compañera y debería saber en que cosas ilegales aparte de comprar alcohol estáis metidos- mis palabras fueron simples y decisas. No era una niña.

-Solo es eso Bella- se entrometió Edward, antes de que Jasper abriese la boca- relájate. Si te lo encuentras en un bar no te romperá la cara como a estos dos de aquí- sus simples gestos me hacían dudar de su palabra, pero ya tenía suficientes líos para meterme en algún problema de más.

Dejé de mirar a Edward que tiraba al lavabo el cigarrillo medio empezado y miré a Seth que se encontraba bastante serio, algo que me preocupó más.

Suspiré frustrada y me levanté de la mesa. Necesitaba hablar con alguien sobre mis problemas y ya sabía quién era ese alguien.

Cuando me puse mi chubasquero, me despedí de ellos con un simple adiós pero ninguno respondió.

Supongo que por lo menos Jacob se había olvidado de lo que ocurrió ayer tarde antes de marcharse con Emmett.

Parecía que tenía problemas más serios.

* * *

N/A: ¡Hola! espero que le halla gustado el capítulo, aunque a mi no me halla convencido asi sé que hay gente como mi Beta (la chica del pozo) que quieren destrozar a la pobre Bella por besarse con Jacob... salgo en su defensa la niña será inocente pero no tonta y sabe cuando aprobecharse.

Como podreis intuir las votaciones siguen, por lo que digan que chico le gustaría que fuera el siguiente.

Cambiando completamente de tema mi Beta (la chica del pozo) se despide, por lo que quiero agradecerle la mano que me ha dado en eso de corregir las faltas y como comprendereis busco a una nueva( principalemnte que sea una persona de confianza y que no se ría de mis bochornosas faltas).

kmi cullen... la pregunta de si le van a proteger es un si rotundo, ¿Si no qué gracia tiene estar rodeada de tantos chicos que intentan seducirte? tienen que sufrir y tener celos.

Romi... las rosas tienen bueno una historia bastante larga, asi que falta bastante para que sepais quien es... verdaderamente no serán solo flores lo que le mande, me voy a divertir con vuestros comenatarios cuando sepais quien es. Gracias por leer el fic, ¿Lo metistes en tu mp4? eso si que es increible yo todavia estoy descubriendo como meterle al mío canciones.

Pollito... eres la última pero no por eso la menos importante,¿Qué te parecio? vale puede que no halla sido todo lo picante que tu pensastes pero tampoco iba a hacer que Bella a los cinco segundos estuviera dispuesta a montarse encima de Jacob y hacer otras cosas.

Vale y antes de terminar esta nota de autora (odio cuando son tan largos) quiero dar gracias a la gente que me ha enviado RR y que no he podido contestar, pero como comprendereis una nota de autora no puede ser más larga wque un capítulo.

**Lucy**


	6. Chicas y más chicas

**Los personajes son de la saga crepúsculo**

**

* * *

****La Casa de Hombres**

Bella (POV):

Llegué a la pequeña casa de un alegre color amarillo, conté hasta tres antes de tocar la puerta de madera. Pasado unos largos segundos una rubia escultural me abrió la puerta.

-Buenas tardes-saludé algo vergonzosa a la chica de ojos azules.

-Hola- contestó ella alegremente-¿Buscabas a alguien?

-¿Jessica Stanley?- pregunté con una sonrisa para romper el hielo, la rubia me hizo un movimiento para que ingresara a la pequeña entrada decorada por un simple póster.

-¡Jessica!- gritó con una potente voz-¡una chica te busca!- la voz de Jessica se oyó vagamente respondiendo que salía de la ducha.

La rubia me dirigió al salón donde otra joven se pintaba las uñas.

La mujer que me había abierto la puerta me indico que me sentara en uno de los sillones mientras ella hacía lo mismo.

-Yo soy Rosalie Hale- se presentó ante la tardanza de Jessica y el incómodo silencio que se había impuesto en el pequeño salón- y esa chica que se está destrozando las uñas es Tanya Denali- la chica nombrada taladró a Rose con la mirada.

-Métete en tus asuntos- dijo Tanya volviendo a su atareada faena de pintarse.

-Bella Swan- me presenté ante la incómoda situación, Rose y yo nos sonreímos sin saber que decir, internamente rezaba para que Jessica bajara pronto.

Tuvieron que pasar diez tortuosos minutos oyendo como Rose y Tanya se peleaban por el pintauñas ignorándome completamente.

-Ya estoy aquí- dijo una Jessica con el pelo mojado- Bella- me sonrío- ¿Habíamos quedado hoy?-preguntó parándose abruptamente, yo negué con la cabeza con bastante efusividad mientras me levantaba.

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien- contesté bajando la mirada, de repente una mano se poso en mis hombros mientras que la otra me levantaba la cabeza.

-¿Qué ha pasado?- preguntó con preocupación, muy dentro de mí me cuestionaba que pensaba que había ocurrido para ponerse tan melodramática.

Deje unos segundos pensar para evadir el nerviosismo que invadía mi sistema nervioso poco a poco.

-Uno de mis compañeros de casa- empecé a explicarle pero pronto llegó el maldito rubor-él y yo nosotros- y al instante mi pensamientos se convirtieron en lío- nosotros- gemí de impotencia, ¿Por qué siempre me pasaba lo mismo?

-Haber Bella respira- dijo Jessica, le hice caso y respiré lentamente- vamos a sentarnos, ahora explícame de nuevo lo que ha pasado-miré a las dos rubias, que observaban la escena con gran interés.

-Te prometemos que no saldrá nada de aquí, somos unas tumbas- dijo Tanya levantando las dos manos al aire.

-Y cuatro cabezas piensan más que dos- apuntó Rose a su favor mientras sonreía.

Conociendo a Jessica se lo contaría cuando me hubiera ido así que ¿qué me importaba contarles mi pequeña aventura?

-Me bese con uno de mi compañeros de casa- dije rápidamente ante la expectación de las tres chicas- fue mi primer beso-aclare a las tres que me miraban con decepción.

-No me digas que eres de las que creen que si un chico la besa es como si le hubiera prometido el cielo- me interrumpió Rose.

-No, no soy de esa clase de chicas. Lo que pasa es que Jacob es Jacob, quiero decir éramos digo somos amigos… no sé si podría clasificarnos como amigos, la cuestión…-

-la cuestión es fácil novata- me interrumpió Tanya antes de guiñarme-

Seguramente es solo una revolución de tus hormonas-se encogió de hombros- relájate chica eres joven, todavía te faltan numerosos besos inesperados y mucho más-

-Bueno ya que hemos terminado con la _crisis_ ¿podemos ahogarnos en helado?- berreó Rose levantándose del sofá, Jessica y Tanya asintieron mientras que yo me intentaba recomponer de la corta conversación de chicas que acababa de tener.

…...

Al día siguiente me levanté de mejor humor, las tres con las cuales había pasado hasta hora altas de la noche, me contaron lo que según ellas era lo que una tenía que saber de un hombre (claro que tampoco debería tenerlo muy en cuenta ya que en esos momentos se habían tomado un par de botellas de vino).

Primero, que es lo que le gusta a los hombres: bien durante estas últimas semanas he descubierto que mayoritariamente hablan de sexo, comida y coches por lo que como aquellos son sus únicos temas de conversación deduciré que eso es lo que le gustan.

Y segundo que es lo que más odian: (mi opinión) las facturas y tener calzoncillos rosas.

Según Tanya a partir de saber esas simples cosas, podía manejar a cualquier chico.

Algo que a mí me parecía realmente ridículo, esas tres debían de estar demasiado borrachas.

Cuando salí de la ducha ya vestida me tropecé accidentalmente con Jacob, le di los buenos días a lo que él no me contestó y baje a desayunar.

Solo estaba Jasper leyendo el periódico cuando entré a la cocina y me ignoró completamente durante el tiempo que me tomaba un tazón de cereales.

Salí tranquilamente de casa y llegué puntual a la universidad. Cuando vi a Jessica tenía sus manos manejándose las sienes.

-Júrame Bella que la próxima vez no dejaras que beba alcohol como esas chicas- Jessica se sentó al lado mía con la cara desbastada tras la noche pasada.

-Os lo dije pero vosotras me tachasteis como una chica aburrida y sin juventud-contesté mientras habría mi cuadernos de apuntes- míralo por la parte buena la próxima vez os lo pensaréis dos veces antes de beber como si el mundo se acabará-Jessica se contentó negando con la cabeza ya puesto que el profesor entró en clase.

Tres horas después salíamos dirección a la cafetería. Jessica se había puesto unas grandes gafas de sol, según ella porque la luz le producía jaqueca, pero el día era nublado, no tenía ningún sentido.

Pasamos delante de unos chicos y Jessica los miró disimuladamente a cada uno de ellos.

-¡Qué hombres!- resaltó cuando los perdimos de vista-No me mires así, esos chicos que hemos pasado estaban para comérselos- dijo interponiéndose en mi paso.

-Lo que quiere decir- dijo Rosalie apoyando unos de sus brazos en mis hombros- es que Mike Newton está para comérselo- dijo con la intención de meterse con Jessica, pero la susodicha no lo vio de ese modo.

-A qué si- suspiró Jessica, una de sus manos empezó a darse aire- es tan guapo, tan musculoso ¿y qué me decís de sus ojos?- de nuevo suspiró- me gustaría ahogarme en ese azul tan oscuro.

-El amor es ciego- citó Rosalie con la misma expresión de burla- pero gracias a Dios dentro de una semana alabará a otro chico-me comentó Rosalie mientras Jessica miraba hacía donde Mike había desaparecido.

….

Eran las ocho de la tarde y volvía ía pasado la tarde con Jessica mirando ropa, así que lo único que deseaba era meterme en la cama y dormir.

Era lunes por lo que me extrañó ver un coche negro aparcado delante de mi casa, dudaba de que fuera alguna admiradora de los chicos.

Abrí la puerta con cuidado, las luces del salón eran las únicas que estaban encendidas y eso era bastante raro. Normalmente cuando había una visita dejaban todas las luces encendidas a no ser que hubiera una chica.

Con cuidado e intentando molestar lo menos posible. Cerré la puerta de la entrada y me dirigí hacía las escaleras pero las voces masculinas que se aglomeraban en el salón me hicieron detenerme.

-Así que James se ha ido- dijo una voz áspera que no reconocí -Y vosotros no teníais ni idea de lo que hacía -

-exacto- contestó neutralmente una voz que reconocí como la de Jasper.

-¿Y se supone qué me tengo qué tragar eso?- preguntó la voz áspera, un ruido sordo se hoyo.

-Alex tranquilízate- dijo Jacob.

-Una mierda…- unos fuertes brazos me inmovilizaron no antes sin taparme la boca, paleteé todo lo que pude e intenté gritar pero las grandes manos me lo impidieron, y luego me llego en volandas a otro lugar.

Me soltó en mi cama y pude dar la cara a la persona que me había cargado como una niña hasta mi cuarto.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces?- grité a Edward el cual me miraba seriamente.

-Creo que eso debería preguntártelo yo- contestó mientras se sentaba en mi cama.

Miré fijamente al chico el cual se encontraba bastante serio-¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunté esquivando su pregunta.

-Nada- contestó- nada que tenga que ver contigo- terminó de decir antes de levantarse de la cama- no intentes bajar te estoy vigilando-y salió de mi cuarto con un gran portazo.

-No intentes bajar te estoy vigilando- le imité con una desastrosa voz masculina- y yo, me lo voy a creer- murmuré, esperé diez minutos antes de salir de nuevo.

De puntillas llegué hasta la escalera pero cuando hacía un amago de bajar unos brazos me lo impidieron.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?- preguntó con tono serio, yo tragué saliva.

-¿A por un vaso de agua?- pero mi fantástica respuesta salió más como una débil pregunta.

-Si tanta sed tienes ve al cuarto de baño- asentí derrotada con el rabo entre las piernas.

-Demonio de mala muerte siempre tiene que ir fastidiando-refunfuñe en un suspiro.

-Isabella, tus pensamientos a tu cabeza- hice un gesto obsceno con mi mano antes de desaparecer de su vista.

* * *

(N/A): Por fin pude subir este capítulo... sé que es bastante aburrido pero es bastante importante para lo que viene en continuacion.

Sobre mi lenta actualización ¡el que avisa no es traidor!, me quedé sin Beta y hasta que una amiga de una amiga me ha hecho el gran favor de corregirlo no he podido subirlo.

Dar gracias a todos los RR y los favoritos y muchas gracias a Paula por haberme corregido las faltas.

Por cierto ¡sigo buscando Beta! y el próximo capítulo es sobre Seth.

Lucy


	7. Una cita ¿de verdad?

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga crepúsculo.**

**

* * *

**

Bella (PVO)

Los días pasaron y, aunque todavía no podía quitarme de la mente aquella visita tan misteriosa, seguí con mi vida rutinaria al igual que mis compañeros, cuyos semblantes habían pasado de serios a completamente diferentes.

A las seis de la tarde del sábado me encontraba ridículamente feliz leyendo uno de los correos que me había mandado mi madre sobre su viaje a Europa; al parecer el tour de jubilado era apto para todo bolsillo y mi madre, al enterarse por la señora Scott, no dudó ni un instante en arrastrar a Phil al otro lado del océano con un puñado de cincuentones.

Ya había asumido que la tranquilidad se perdería irremediablemente cuando a alguien se le ocurriera abrir la puerta. No me equivoqué, por supuesto: mi paz interna se derrumbó cuando Seth entró en la habitación.

-¡Al fin te encontré! Nadie puede esconderse de mí –claramente su broma no fue alabada por mi parte; es decir, ¿en qué lugar de la casa podría haber estado? ¿Tras la lavadora?, ¿dentro de la chimenea? No había que ser Sherlock para encontrarme.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Invitarte -contestó con una gran sonrisa, pero sin decir nada más, como incitándome a preguntar lo obvio.

-¿A dónde? -insistí mientras dejaba a un lado mi portátil.

-Es una sorpresa -no quería desilusionarlo, pero yo y la sorpresa nos llevábamos como el agua y el aceite, como el perro y el gato, como… bueno, creo que se coge la idea.

-¿Y de qué trata? -intenté sonsacarle el secreto con mi mejor sonrisa e ímpetu de interrogadora.

-Si te lo digo, dejará de ser una sorpresa

-Es lógico -acepté mi derrota ante aquel ser de metro setenta que me miraba jubiloso.

-Vístete cómoda, te recogeré a las siete -¿"cómoda"? ¡¿"Te recogeré a las siete"? ¡Dios santo, vivimos en la misma casa! ¿Qué le ocurre a este chico?

Aunque dijera estupideces le hice caso, y a las siete en punto bajaba por las escaleras rumbo al salón con la duda pintada en el semblante.

-¿Adónde vas a estas horas?

-La verdad, ni yo lo tengo claro -contesté a Jasper, quien había parado de leer momentáneamente el periódico para observarme.

-seguro que está tan desesperada que habrá concertado una citas a ciegas –le fruncí el ceño a Edward, que seguía haciendo zapping en la televisión.

-Bella nunca haría eso, ¿a que no? –me defendió Emmett, saliendo de la cocina con un bocata de varios pisos.

-¿Tú crees qué no? -inquirió Edward con desdén.

-Por supuesto que no; cómo se le ocurriría, teniendo aquí un hombre de verdad que derrama sudor y lágrimas con el único propósito de labrarse un futuro decente…

-Emmett, me halagas demasiado -contestó Jasper, sorprendiéndonos a todos; Edward y yo reímos mientras los otros dos empezaban una discusión sobre quién era más hombre.

-¡Bella, aquí estás! Esta vez me resultó más difícil encontrarte -le sonreí amablemente, dudando de si pedirle que dejara de hacerse el gracioso.

-Siempre quise ser de mayor como Wally –vale, quedé como una rara ante el intento de hacerme la graciosa-. Bueno Seth, ¿nos vamos o tengo que esperar las campanadas? –pregunté para quitar hierro a mi pequeña broma incomprendida.

-Por supuesto –respondió, emocionado-. Adiós, chicos, no nos esperéis despiertos -dijo antes de hacer un gesto raro de despedida y chasquear la lengua.

Media hora después me encontraba muerta de frío, con la nariz congestionada y el pelo revuelto; al paso que íbamos no me hubiera sorprendido acabar la noche con hipotermia.

-La verdad es que desde fuera el arcángel parecía más excitante -comentó Seth. Lo miré con los ojos fruncidos. ¿En verdad dijo que no le pareció excitante elevarse a siete metros de altura para caer en picado? Yo podía constatar sin miedo a equivocarme que ese minuto cuarenta y cinco había sido el más terrorífico de toda mi vida.

-¿Tienes hambre? –asentí rápidamente. En esos momentos, muerta de frío y con el miedo todavía metido en el cuerpo, deseaba más que nunca algo que llevarme a la boca.

Seth se acercó a un puesto de perritos calientes con la sonrisa pegada a la cara. Mientras tanto me senté en un banco libre, esperando ansiosamente mi comida.

Durante tres cuarto de hora Seth me había torturado, arrastrándome por todo el parque y obligándome a montar en todas las atracciones que se elevaban a más de tres metros de altura; ahora, con los pies realmente en el suelo, volvía a darme cuenta de cuánto había echado de menos la simple acción de sostenerme por mis propios pies.

-¿Bella? -giré mi rostro ante la voz vagamente conocida que me llamaba. Era la chica de la lavandería, que se encontraba a unos escasos metros de mí con una camiseta fosforito y una gorra a juego.

-Hola -saludé sorprendida y avergonzada por no acordarme de su nombre-, ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte!

-Igualmente; llegué a pensar que te había tragado la lavadora -me reí al igual que ella.

-No, qué va, simplemente he descubierto cómo controlar el batallón a mi gusto -le guiñé un ojo y de nuevo rompimos a reír- ¿Trabajas aquí? -pregunté para seguir la conversación.

-Desgraciadamente, sí -dijo algo avergonzada-. Al parecer tienen que ponernos de fosforito para no perdernos de vista, no vaya a ser que nos escapemos -se burló, metiéndose con su propio uniforme.

Nos sumergimos rápidamente en una charla sobre el derecho del trabajador; era ella la que aportaba más al asunto, pues yo no tenía trabajo, pero al poco tiempo fuimos interrumpidas por la mirada distante de su superior.

Así que cuando llegó Seth con dos perritos calientes me encontraba totalmente distraída observando las luces de las atracciones y Alice, creo recordar, se iba con su superior a otra parte.

Mientras comíamos, Seth cogió el maldito mapa del parque y tacho la atracción a la cual nos habíamos montado. Nos quedaban algunas más, pero me opuse a seguir con ello.

-Venga Bella, no seas aburrida -negué con la cabeza.

-No voy a montarme en otra atracción -Seth suspiró, abatido.

-¿Y si esperamos un cuarto de hora? -preguntó al fin. Fruncí el ceño- Vale, no sé para qué pregunto- refunfuñó.

-¿Por qué no nos sentamos y hablamos un rato? –propuse. Seth asintió derrotado; era buen chico, pero en ocasiones era demasiado nervioso, algo totalmente contrario a mi forma de ser.

Durante el rato que estuvimos hablando me di cuenta que tenía un arte innato para matar los chistes, y su risa era realmente sincera cada vez que me quejaba de los profesores o cuando protestaba sobre nuestros compañeros de casa.

-Son buenos chicos –dijo, saliendo en su defensa; reí con cierta ironía-. De verdad que lo son -insistió. Vi en sus ojos que realmente lo decía en serio.

Era la primera vez que veía a Seth comportarse tan respetuoso; a la luz de las bombillas su rostro se veía más maduro, y esos hoyuelos que me habían resultado infantiles desde un principio me parecieron en esos momentos muy masculinos.

Su mirada era seria y su hablar tranquilo cuando comenzó con el relato:

-Hace algunos años, cuando empecé la universidad, era un chiquillo que pensaba en la facultad como un simple juego. Recorría todas las fiestas y me metía en todos los barullos… sobre todo eso -sonrío irónicamente-

-Es normal que el karma me pagase mis malas obras con la misma moneda; una noche, borracho como iba, intervine en una pelea intentado defender a un chico con el cual compartía varias clases -sus manos se convirtieron en sendos puños-. En tan sólo unos segundos era el único que se mantenía en pie, aunque fuese a duras penas.

-Ellos eran tres chicos mayores que yo, y era imposible que los derrotase un chico de sólo dieciocho años totalmente borracho -mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza al imaginar el final de la historia-. Pero, cuando creí que ya tenía un pie dentro de la tumba, unas sombras se abalanzaron ante mis contrincantes -sonreí, suponiendo quiénes serían esos héroes de la noche-. No puedes ni imaginarte mi asombro cuando vi a esos cinco chicos haciendo bromas mientras peleaban ante mis adversarios.

Unos minutos después, se escucharon las sirenas de la policía a lo lejos; me cogieron, y también a mi compañero. Nos salvaron.

La tensión del ambiente desapareció junto con esa última palabra, pero aún seguía tensa.

-Bella, relájate; no es una película de terror -lo intenté, pero no era tan fácil; la historia me había puesto nerviosa. ¿Mis compañeros de casa eran unos pandilleros?, ¿estarían en algún problema?

Seth decidió, resignado, que era hora de volver a casa; la noche era demasiado fría para seguir sentados.

Nos dirigíamos al lugar donde habíamos aparcado el coche charlando tranquilamente cuando un chico tropezó accidentalmente con nosotros.

-Lo siento -se disculpó.

Cuando sus ojos se posaron en los de mi acompañante, una sonrisa socarrona apareció en sus labios

-Seth, cuánto tiempo sin vernos.

El aludido se tensó mientras le respondía con un simple saludo.

-Dime, ¿cuándo pensáis venir a visitarnos? -miré extrañada a mi compañero, sin entender de qué hablaban.

-Que memoria tan mala, Demetri -contestó Seth con una pose más tranquila mientras discretamente me cogía de la mano-. Creo recordar que eso tendría lugar… cuando los cerdos volasen -se miraron mutuamente durante unos segundos-. Ahora, si me disculpas, es tarde y tengo llevar a esta señorita a casa.

-Por supuesto -los ojos azules de Demetri se posaron en mí-. Tened cuidado la carretera; es muy peligrosa por la noche -mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Eso era una amenaza?-. Saluda a los chicos de mi parte y la de Alex.

Seth no respondió e hizo intento de sacarnos de allí, pero desgraciadamente Demetri fue más rápido y le agarró del brazo, reteniéndole violentamente para luego susurrarle unas palabras que, imaginaba, sería de todo menos halagos.

Después de ese fortuito encuentro Seth me arrastró al coche, encendió el motor rápidamente e intentó llegar a casa lo antes posible.

Durante el trayecto en coche no me atreví abrir la boca; Seth estaba nervioso y decidí, con la poca tranquilidad que me quedaba, que lo mejor era dejarle pensar, aunque eso significase matarnos en el viaje.

Cuando llegamos a casa sanos y a salvos respiré profundamente dando gracias, mientras Seth se despedía con rapidez y se dirigía al cuarto que compartía con Jacob.

* * *

N/A: Y así termina el capítulo, realmente la cita de Seth siempre me la imaginé en un parque de atracciones, no me pregunten.

Muchas gracias por sus RR y sus favoritos. **También deseo** **agradecer** **a** sakuritauchiha01, _Phoenix Black-Reborn_, caroline so-so si y _Littlest Girl _**por ofrecerse****a ser mi Beta Reader** (creo que son todas…).

Algunas me han preguntado si Alice será amiga de Bella y realmente no lo tengo decidido pero sé que no se llevarán mal. Por otro lado ¿de verdad saben quién es la persona qué le envió rosas a Bella? .¿Los chicos están metidos en algún problema? si ¿En uno gordo? todo es relativo.¿cuándo actualizaré? Pronto está vez va en serio (que si no la niña del pozo me pega… si ella todavía está por aquí)

Y por supuesto agradecimientos a Laali Cullen la nueva Beta Reader (quejas de expresión y ortografías a ella… es broma todavía no nos tenemos tantas confianzas para echarle el muerto), que con esmero a recorrido mil veces este capítulo para dejarlo de la mejor manera posible.

**Lucy**

**Casa de hombres**


	8. un regalo extraño

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Casa de hombres**

Bella POV

Tenía muy claro que algo pasaba pero no había tenido el suficiente valor para plantarle cara a Seth. Una voz interna me recordaba continuamente que no era asunto mío.

Llegué hasta mi cuarto, después de una tarde en la biblioteca, directamente me tiré a la cama y mi cara se hundió en las finas sabanas que olían ligeramente a ¿rosas?, mis ojos miraron furtivamente el ramo de rosas que se encontraba delante mía.

Gemí recordando que no era la primera vez que me enviaban un ramo durante esta semana y tampoco la primera vez que me lo encontraba sobre mi cama, otro ramo a la basura.

Cogí la tarjeta que contenía el ramo: "Soy tu siervo" citaba la nota con una letra bastante elegante, una risa se escapó de mis labios, había que estar demasiado desesperado para aplastar tanto su orgullo.

Dos días después, estaba con Jessica estudiando uno de los tantos exámenes que se avecinaban.

-Este profesor es un cabronazo ¿cómo puede hacernos esto?- gritó Jessica en una de sus muchas crisis estudiantiles.

-Es su trabajo Jessica, no todos los profesores viven para amargarte la existencia-murmuré tranquilamente ojeando mis apuntes.

-Éste si, el muy… me tiene manía-mordió su lápiz nerviosamente. Suspiré dejando a un lado mis notas de clase y me levanté para coger un vaso de agua.

-Si no te durmieras en sus clases a lo mejor verías la lógica que se te escapa entre los dedos por tanto dormir-alguien llamó a la puerta mientras le respondía a la aburrida amiga que estaba espatarrada por el sofá.

Fui a abrir la puerta con el vaso de agua en mano, suponiendo que serían las pizzas que habíamos pedido para cenar. Pero cuál fue mi sorpresa al encontrar en el rellano un ramo de rosas con una caja al lado.

Cogí ambas cosas no antes sin echar una mirada furtiva a mi alrededor y me dirigí de nuevo al salón.

-¿Qué es eso?-Preguntó Jessica incorporándose del sofá- No sabía que tuvieras tanta fama- exclamó al ver la pequeña tarjeta que había entre las flores- "Querida Bella cada día eres más hermosa"-leyó en voz alta con un toque burlesco-El chico es bastante romántico.

-Tanto que me va a producir diabetes como vuelva a mandar otra tarjeta de este tipo- gruñí, el anónimo volvía al ataque.

-¿Y la caja qué contiene?- preguntó Jessica. Encogí de hombros y la abrí imaginando que dentro habría bombones, qué típico- rectifico este hombre es un pervertido-exclamó Jessica. Mis ojos estaban como platos y mis mejillas empezaban a requerir aquel color tan vergonzoso.

-Dime que no es lo que creo que es-dije con los nervios a flor de piel, la caja resbaló de mis temblorosas manos y con ello el gran consolador que había dentro de ella.

-Mira si te viene hasta con lubricante- señaló Jessica el bote que había empezado a rodar por el suelo.

Rápidamente hice amago de recoger todo aquello, pero alguien llamó a la puerta. Le pedí, bueno más bien le ordené a Jessica que se encargara ella de recoger aquella cosa mientras que yo abría la puerta.

-¿Edward? - pregunté sorprendida al ver a mi compañero de ojos verdes a esas horas.

-¿Has pedido una pizza mediana de pepperoni?- asentí con la cabeza y miré sus brazos donde reposaba la pizza- Son 15 dólares.

-¿trabajas?- nunca podría haberme imaginado a Edward con un uniforme de un ridículo color amarillo y dos tallas más chico. Pero sin embargo ahí estaba.

-Son 15 dólares- volvió a repetir mecánicamente con aquellos par de ojos tan fríos como la nieve.

-¿Qué quieres que haga con esto? ¿Lo tiro? Parece que está roto- me volví hacía aquella voz aguda que tan bien conocía.

Reposando tranquilamente su mirada en mí, Jessica sostenía en sus manos sin ningún pudor el consolador que se había roto en dos, la sangre acudió rápidamente a mi rostro, no sé si era por la vergüenza o por el profundo odio que estaba brotando en mi interior ante mi compañera de apuntes - no me mires así no es mi culpa que tengas manos de trapo- protestó Jessica ante mi mirada.

- Vaya Isabella nunca pude imaginarme que tu desesperación llegara a tanto- Dijo un Edward con una sonrisa socarrona la cual daba ganas de meterle el consolador por el culo- Aunque bien sabes que no necesitas ese tipo de cosas- murmuró mientras escondía su cara en la gorra pollo amarillo, pero no lo suficiente para que no viese aquella sonrisa torcida que me ponía de los nervios- Seguro que uno de los chicos estaría encantado de ser tu propio consolador-

Arranqué de entre sus manos la pizza y le di con todas mis fuerzas una patada en sus partes no tan nobles. Con una sonrisa de satisfacción deje caer el dinero correspondiente de la pizza al chico que se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, en esos momentos agradecía enormemente aquellos clases de defensa propia que me obligó mi madre a cursar durante mi preadolescencia.

Cerré la puerta ignorando los gritos de Edward, ¿pero qué se creía ese idiota, creído e ignorante?

-Bella no crees qué te has pasado con el chiquillo, seguramente era una bromilla sin mala intención- murmuró Jessica mientras entrábamos en la cocina y empezábamos a comer nuestra cena.

-¿Una bromilla sin mala intención? No Jessica ese chico- tragué el trozo de pizza que tenía en la boca- más bien estos chicos siempre están buscando algo con lo que divertirse a costa mía ¡Parezco su puñetero bufón!- grité desesperada por aquel martirio de casa.

Tres horas después Me senté en la mesa junto con los demás chicos. La noche de tacos, una noche en la que desearía tener una mascarilla a mano y un par de tapones para aquel concierto de eructos de mis queridos compañeros.

-Emmett, deja de echar salsa. ¿Es que te propones asfixiarnos cuando vayas al baño?

-Deberías de estar acostumbrada. Ese es el olor de un verdadero macho...

-Si, un macho. Pero de un macho muerto- las risas de alrededor de la mesa no tardaron en llegar.

-Hablando de machos muertos. Mirad quien viene por aquí. ¡Pero si es Piolín!- exclamó el rubio que sentaba en una de las sillas

-Ja, ja, qué gracioso Jasper- respondió un Edward malhumorado.

-Qué campeón, ¿aún sigues intentando arreglar eso que tú llamas coche?-le preguntó Jacob con la boca llena de guacamole.

-Por lo menos yo tengo coche.

-Por favor, pero si hasta un niño con triciclo va más rápido.

-Ya ríete mientras puedas. Ya te comerás tus palabras cuando me pidas que te lleve a algún sitio.

-¿En ese cacharro? Antes dejaría que me llevase Bella en bici- Le fulminé con la mirada. No era ningún secreto que fuera patosa pero no tenían que recordármelo a cada dos por tres. Todos rompieron a reír y asquerosos trocitos de carne de ternera viajaron ante mis ojos.

-Hablando de Bella...- dijo el de los ojos verdes- toma- sacó un paquete largo de su chaqueta amarilla- sé que me he comportado mal esta tarde y quería recompensártelo.

- gracias- puede que Jessica tuviera razón y A lo mejor no debería de haberle dado la patada.

Abrí descuidadamente el papel de regalo, solo para encontrarme con una caja de colores extraños que me resultaba ligeramente familiar. A lo mejor debí de haberle extirpado su amiguito cuando tuve ocasión.

-Sabía que habías roto el otro, así que he decidí comprarte uno nuevo. Y esta vez intenta tener más cuidado... ejem, ejem... cuando lo utilices- taladré con la mirada al sinvergüenza que tenía delante.

Pero antes de que me diese tiempo a reaccionar a mí o algunos de los chicos un fuerte ruido se escuchó, todos corrimos al salón sin imaginarnos lo que íbamos a encontrar.

* * *

N/A: ¡Lucy volvio de entre los muertos!, o mejor dicho de una procesion de exámenes para dormirse.

Quiero pedir perdón por haceros esperar tanto tiempo y espero que comprendais que estoy en pleno bachillerato y mis hormonas se encuentran en plena revolución, también deseo pediros mil y un gracias por los **RR** y **favoritos** que he recibido con gran alegría durante mi lenta agonía de época de exámenes.

Por último y sin que se me olvide por ningún momento dar gracias a mi temporal Beta que no es ni más ni menos que la chica del pozo ( I love chica del pozo, soy la presidenta de tu club de fan), espero recuperar pronto la conección con mi verdadera beta reader.

Y sin más se despide esta servidora.

Lucy

PD: El próximo fin de semana subiré otro capítulo y esta vez es verdad, si miento que la chica del pozo me lleve con ella.


	9. Galletas y leche

**Los personajes pertenecen a la saga crepúsculo**

* * *

**Casa de hombres**

Bella POV 

-¡Mierda!- gritaron los cinco chicos al entrar en el salón. Negué con la cabeza al ver la ventana rota.

-No solo tenemos que reparar el water, si no que ahora tendremos que comprar un nuevo cristal-murmuró Jasper mientras contaba con los dedos el dinero que tendríamos que pagar de más este mes.

-Puede que sea una broma- dije para calmar a esas fieras que se paseaban a mi alrededor.

-Pues que salga el valiente gilipollas que ha confundido unos huevos con una piedra- contestó mordazmente Emmett, seguramente ya habría calculado cuantas cervezas le costaría esa reparación.

-Tampoco es que cueste mucho reparar la ventana, además qué importa, estamos en época de exámenes, dudo que podáis salir mucho de juerga- respondí positivamente, aunque ahora que lo pensaba por segunda vez ese plan no me hacía nada de gracia.

-Cómo se nota que eres una niña de mamá- comentó Jacob mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sofás- hay gente mi querida Bella que no tenemos suficiente dinero- y de nuevo emergía el Jacob melodramático.

-Y lo dice el chico que tiene mil y una camisa diferente- comenté mientras que empezaba a recoger trozos de cristal. Los chicos rieron.

- Tengo un olfato privilegiado para encontrar gangas- comentó mientras se peinaba el pelo hacia atrás- y no solo me funciona con la ropa- me guiñó un ojo mientras el resto rompía de nuevo a reír.

Me levanté con el ceño fruncido observando a esos cinco vagos que se habían sentado tranquilamente en el sofá mientras yo limpiaba.

Tragué todas las palabras mal sonantes que querían salir de mi boca para esos gandules que tenía como compañeros. Una voz interior me recordó que todo lo que hiciese en ese momento podría ser utilizado en mi contra.

- Me voy a la cama- informé dejando los cristales que había recogido en la mesa. Los chicos se quedaron mirándome dándose cuenta de lo cansada que estaba de esa situación en la que me tenían constantemente.

Sonreí internamente por aquella salida tan digna que estaba realizando. Puede que así me empezasen a respetar en todos los sentidos, puede que hasta dejasen de coger mis sujetadores para hacer concursos de tirachinas.

O puede que esa salida tan digna se convirtiese en un tropiezo y acabase tirada en el suelo mientras escuchaba de fondo las carcajadas de los chicos. Una salida a lo Isabella Swan.  
Masajé mi tobillo, mientras mis ojos buscaban aquello que me había echo caer, ¿Qué hacía en el salón una piedra? La cogí observando a los chicos que morían de la risa.

Durante unos segundos pensé en romperles con aquella piedra sus adoradas y fastidiosas cabezas, pero toda mi sed de sangre se esfumó cuando vi una nota pegada en aquel pedrusco.

-Vaya, puede que esto sea más que una broma- dije mientras despegaba el papel ante los ojos de sorpresa de mis compañeros y cuando me dispuse en abrir la hoja y leerla unas manos grandes me la arrebataron.

-Emmett, casi me arrancas la mano- me quejé ante su movimiento tan brusco. Pero al parecer el chico no me oía estaba demasiado distraído leyendo entre susurros la carta que reposaba entre sus manos.

La curiosidad se apoderó de mí e intenté por todos los medios leerla pero para mi desgracia Emmett era muy alto y Jasper muy ágil. Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta me encontraba fuera del salón intentando abrir la puerta que habían cerrado con pestillo.

Me maldecí por ser tan tonta, ¿Pero cómo sabía que esa carta les haría reaccionar tan misteriosos conmigo? Suspiré cansada y agitada dándome cuenta que el tobillo se estaba hinchando.  
...

Me levanté de la cama y miré el reloj que marcaba las dos de la madrugada, pasé mi mano por mi cara agotada. No había podido pegar ojo todo en toda la noche dando vueltas por toda la cama.

Abrí la ventana y sentí el viento despejarme, la luna brillaba en lo alto de la noche y los sonidos de los escasos coches acompañaban a la brisa fresca del mes de diciembre.

Mi tobillo palpitaba fuertemente ante la tobillera que me había puesto. Suspiré cansada, agotada, nerviosa y malhumorada.

Ni aún con la tranquilidad de la noche me podía olvidar de aquellos chicos que escondían algo. No sabía el qué, pero estaba segura que no era un simple juego de niños.

Respiré profundamente mientras que masajeaba mis hombros doloridos, estaba segura que si seguía así me volvería loca por culpa de los exámenes y los oscuros secretos de mis compañeros.

Decidí que lo que necesitaba mi cuerpo y mi mente era un vaso de leche acompañado por una bendita pastilla que me quitara todos mis males.

Bajé a oscuras no queriendo molestar al resto, aunque dudaba que estuvieran durmiendo. Con cuidado y lentamente conseguí llegar a la cocina sana y salva, o al menos más de lo que ya estaba.

Encendí la luz sin esperar que Jasper estuviese sentado mientras tomaba alguna bebida en una de las tazas del desayuno.

-¿Tienes la costumbre de venir por las noches aquí a beber a oscuras o solo es una pura coincidencia?- pregunté después de recuperarme de la pequeña y indeseable sorpresa.

-¿Quieres?- me ofreció el vaso que bebía- está en su punto- le miré a los ojos que estaban tan irritados como los míos.

-Paso, no acostumbro a tomar alcohol a horas tan tempranas- susurré malhumorada mientras vertía en un vaso la leche.

-Tú eres más de pastillas ¿cierto?- preguntó divertidamente mientras me observaba tomarme de un cuajo dos pastillas.

-Que gracioso eres- repliqué- ¿Dime es qué te sacas la carrera de humorista por la noche?

-Era chocolate- me informó mientras se terminaba todo el contenido de su taza, suspiré y me masajé las sienes.

-Lo siento no he dormido en toda la noche- me disculpé mientras me sentaba en una de las sillas con mi vaso de leche medio a beber.

-¿Problemas con las amigas?- me preguntó sentándose con un paquete de galletas. Lo miré- soy psicólogo- una sonrisa apareció en mis labios.

- Pero no adivino- respondí mientras cogía una de las galletas- ¿y a ti qué te pasa?- pregunté distraídamente- no soy una psicóloga pero si una chica que ha pasado traumas de madres, amigas. tías, primas… así que cuenta ¿qué es lo que no te deja dormir? - repliqué ante su silencio.

El rubio sonrió para luego pasar nerviosamente una mano por sus cabellos rubios- ¿Sabes? En ocasiones me gustaría que la universidad pasase ya- suspiró- ahora realmente me he dado cuenta de lo que significaba ese "cuídate chiquillo" de mi padre cuando partí rumbo a la universidad- sonrió agriamente y sus ojos azules se encontraron con mis ojos- he descubierto el mensaje oculto entre esas palabras, no confíes en nadie ni en tu mejor amigo porque hasta él puede convertirse en un obstáculo ante tus sueños-

-Jasper- pero el esquivó mi mirada mientras se levantaba de un salto de la silla.

-Creo que deberíamos de volver a la cama- su cara se puso a centímetros de la mía, levanté mi cara ligeramente para mirar sus ojos, sus labios se acercaron a mi frente para dejar un ligero beso.

Él sonrió y yo le respondí, parecíamos un par de muertos vivientes con esas inmensas ojeras que descansaban debajo de nuestros ojos.

-Vaya, vaya si lo sé me vengo con palomitas y todo- dijo la última voz que quería oír en esos momentos- es una escena de película, aunque creo que se debería de advertir de que hay riesgo de convertirse en diabético.

-Y tú qué, ¿vienes a coger tu ración de estupidez?- pregunté mientras me levantaba y salía hacía el pasillo y comenzaba a subir las escaleras furiosamente.

-Vaya que genio puede tener la tocapelotas- me di la vuelta para enfrentarme a la irritante voz que me seguía.

-¿Tocapelotas?-

-Literalmente hablando, claro está- observé como una sonrisa pícara adornaba su cara, lo más probable es que se refería al viaje que le di a su pequeño, muy pequeño amigo.

-Pues ya sabes- crucé mis brazos bajo mi pecho intentado controlar mi rabia- la próxima vez no fastidies si no quieres que esta tocapelotas haga algo más que tocártelas-sus ojos me miraban fijamente con aquel humor tan negro que tanto lo divertía.

-¿Eso es una amenaza?- preguntó divertido, entrecerré los ojos y preparé mi pierna para darle un buen viajecito escaleras abajo-Porque a ese juego pueden jugar dos, tengo que decir que tampoco eres tú ninguna santa respecto a mi-

-En comparación a ti querido Edward hasta el mismo demonio es un angelito- gruñí entredientes, antes de intentar golpearle con todas mis fuerzas pero esta vez él fue más rápido y sujetó mi pierna entre sus muslos.  
-Encima de que te regalo otro consolador igualito al tuyo, decides que prefieres una compañía varonil- apoyé mis brazos en su torso intentando mantener el equilibrio a la pata coja- y para rematarlo esa persona no soy yo.

-Eso es ridículo y ahora quier…- pero mis palabras fueron atrapadas por sus labios, le golpee fuertemente en el torso , pero el seguía con aquel beso que no tardó en profundizar. Su lengua se apoderó rápidamente de mi boca y mi lengua jugando tranquilamente poco a poco apoderándose de todo mi ser.

Cuando por fin me liberó la pierna de entre sus muslos mi cuerpo buscó la seguridad que le proporcionaba la pared.

-Entre un cero y un diez… tienes un seis y medio- lo miré sorprendida, después de haberme besado en contra de mi voluntad, el chaval me puntuaba ¿pero qué se creía? No tenía cara el cabrón- no te puedes quejar Bella he sido muy piadoso pero tranquila puedes llegar a un notable con mucha, mucha pero que mucha práctica- me guiñó el ojo y se marchó subiendo tranquilamente los dos peldaños que le quedaban.

A Edward Cullen se le podía definir como muchas cosas: cabrón, gilipollas, hijo de su madre… pero lo que nunca se le podría llamar es predecible.

* * *

N/A: Una semana de retraso pero estube de arriba y abajo viendo pasos de semana santa, tomando pipas y sobretodo bebiendo coca-cola para aguantar hasta la madrugada.

Voviendo al tema del capítulo, estoy feliz conmigo misma de escribir el acercamiento que tanto me costaba... por otro lado y sin olvidarme quiero agradecer a todas las personas que se

molestan en enviarme RR y me agregan como favoritos, son un orgullo. El acosador, bueno, no falta mucho en que se descubra quien es ( se aceptan porras), sobre el oscuro secreto

tampoco, conclusión no falta mucho para terminar.

Por cierto, aquí hay gente bastante pervertida entre las lectoras, como le ha gustado alguna lo del consolador (aunque más pervertida seré yo que fuí la que lo escribí).

Buenos sin más me despido no antes sin recordarles que todas las quejas de expresión y ortografía deberán ser dirigida a mi maravillosa chica del pozo.

**Lucy**


	10. Palomitas y cíclopes

**Los personajes son de la saga Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Casa de hombres**

POV Bella:

Era jueves, noche de películas, y se suponía que esta noche estaríamos todos sentados delante de la televisión viendo la última película que Jacob había conseguido gratis comprando una revista de coche… no tengo que nombrar ni el título para imaginar de que trata.

Pero al contrario de tener que soportar a los chicos y sus películas de "a todo gas", me encontraba entre la comodidad del sillón y las dulces palabras de Romeo dedicadas a su eterno amor, metafóricamente hablando.

Hoy la suerte me había vuelto a sonreír después de mucho tiempo; Jasper se había ido a hacer un trabajo, Emmett había quedado con la chica del gimnasio, o también llamada por estos lares "la mofeta", debido al fuerte olor que desprendía toda su persona cuando acababa de hacer cualquier ejercicio físico. Claro está que su compañero de cama la defendía y decía que era su princesita; claro, su princesita, su princesita muerta porque ese olor no era posible que lo desprendiese alguien de este mundo. Por otro lado Jacob había quedado en ir a ver un espectáculo de coches ¿Con quién? No tenía ni idea. Seth había quedado con sus "colegas" a cenar y Edward estaba trabajando con su uniforme que tanto me recordaba a mi dulce infancia… como añoraba a piolín.

Así que estaba tranquilamente con mi pijama y viendo la típica película de pañuelos y mocos sin preocuparme de poder ser ridiculizada en cualquier momento.

La semana después del encuentro con Edward en las escaleras había sido tranquila, a excepción del casi ataque de corazón de Emmett por ver la factura que teníamos que pagar este mes; pero por lo demás todo bien.

Una hora después, mientras berreaba por la muerte de los jóvenes, Edward hizo presencia de su llegada con unos cuantos insultos y maldiciones.

—Gracias a Dios no voy a ser la mujer que te este esperando todas las noches en casa cuando vuelvas del trabajo—

—Gracias a Dios no voy a ser el hombre que vaya a soportar ver esa cara llena de mocos y lágrimas cuando vuelva a casa —Edward estaba de malhumor. Disimuladamente me limpie la cara con la manga del pijama.

— ¿Te ha ido mal? —pregunté consiguiendo una expresión de sorpresa y desconfiada por parte de Edward, y no me extraña si no le había casi dirigido la palabra desde nuestro encuentro, pero vivíamos en la misma casa y no podía ignorarle por más tiempo sino el resto de cavernícolas podrían sumar uno más uno y darse cuenta que había pasado algo incómodo entre Edward y yo.

— ¿Me hablas? Había albergado la esperanza de que el gato te hubiera comido la lengua —se sentó en el sillón soltando un pequeño suspiro.

—Y yo tenía la esperanza de que ese humor tan particular tuyo se hubiera ido junto con tu inteligencia, ¡Qué decepción la mía! —Edward, que estaba entretenido quitándose los zapatos, me miró antes de solar una pequeña carcajada.

—No tanta como la mía; por cierto hablando de decepciones ¿Dónde están los chicos? —Miré el reloj del video que marcaban las 00:00, dudaba que el resto del regimiento le faltase mucho por llegar.

—Se han ido… ya sabes, hay gente que tiene vida social —Contesté antes de coger un puñado de palomitas.

— ¿Vida social? ¿Diversión? Son palabras que me suenan, aunque dudo que tú ni sepas su significado —sin pensármelo dos veces y harta de esos sutiles insultos ante mi persona, le tiré el puñado de palomitas en toda la cara — ¡Mujer me has dado en el ojo! ¿Es que quieres que me quede tuerto? —

— ¿Era eso una pregunta retórica? —contesté, por fin le devolvía algo de su pequeña medicina.

—Isabella Swan —murmuró entre dientes mientras fijaba sus ojos en mí, bueno más bien un ojo porque el otro…

— ¿Edward? —pregunté preocupada por si mi pequeña venganza le hubiera hecho daño de verdad.

—Corre antes de que te coja y te estrangule con mis propias manos —No dudé en hacer caso a su consejo y sin más empecé a correr. Si giraba a la derecha Edward giraba a la derecha y si iba a la izquierda el también lo hacía, mi respiración era atronadora y mi corazón deseaba salirse de mi cuerpo, aunque aumentaba la velocidad, él seguía detrás mío con su ojo fulminándome.

Salí del salón sin saber si llorar o reír cuando oí la puerta abrirse y al instante siguiente me encontraba abrazando a mi salvador.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? —preguntó Emmett interponiéndose entre aquella bestia de ojos verdes y yo.

— ¡Me amenazado! ¡Quería estrangularme con sus propias manos! —exclamé sin importar la mirada taladradora del tuerto.

— ¡Mira lo que me hizo! —dijo Edward señalándose el ojo, que a mi parecer lo tenía algo hinchado ¿Eso lo podía hacer una palomita?

—Tranquilo cíclope —me escondí en la espalda de Emmett para que Edward no viera la pequeña/gran sonrisa que dibujaban mis labios.

—Esto no hace gracia —gruñó Edward entre dientes.

—Vaya, pues entonces debo de tener un humor muy macabro porque a mi resulta muy divertido, ¿Por cierto con qué te ha golpeado el ojo nuestra pequeña guerrera?

—Con un puñado de palomitas —murmuré intentado controlar la carcajada que quería salir.  
No pasó apenas ni unos segundos cuando Emmett empezó a reírse sin ninguna vergüenza del pobre Edward.

—Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba —dijo entre carcajada y carcajada. Al otro lado de la entrada Edward me miraba con furia; Oh si querido, Isabella Swan es mucha Swan.

….

A la mañana siguiente me encontraba feliz ¿Y quién no? Había pasado casi toda la noche recordando el incidente de las palomitas.

Me vestí rápidamente recordando que hoy había quedado con Jessica y con sus compañeras de casa: Tanya y Rosalie; un par bastante singular ya que unas chicas como ellas, me refiero a coquetas, no son las típicas que comprenden aquel residuo denominado hombre.

Así que entre saltos y sonrisas alegres llegué a la cocina para prepararme un súper desayuno para el día de chicas que me esperaba.

—Buenos días, Jacob, Seth, cíclope.

—No me llames así —gruñó Edward el cual se había puesto un parche en su ojo ¿lesionado?

—De acuerdo, entonces ¿Qué prefieres? Piolín, enano gruñón o... espera creo que el mejor que te define es palomita — contesté mientras alzaba las cejas, el gruñó y yo volví a mi tarea de hacer mi desayuno.

Jacob y Seth, los cuales se habían enterado del "accidente", cuando volvieron a casa intentaban esconder las sonrisas que se les dibujaban en sus caras. Edward no levantó en ningún momento la cara y por supuesto su lengua de doble filo no intento atacarme.

Comía una gran tostada de mermelada cuando Emmett entró a la cocina después de su rutinaria carrera de todos los días, pero esta vez iba acompañado de un gran ramo de rosas; mierda el acosador volvía al ataque.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Seth al ver lo mismo que yo.

— ¿Aparte de un ramo de rosas? —le respondió Emmett.

—A lo mejor es un intento de asesinato ante nuestra palomita —dijo Jacob refiriéndose al chico que empezaba a estornudar por el ramo.

—Me temo, querido Jacob, que esto es todo lo contrario; al parecer es un regalo de amor para nuestra querida guerrera —dijo Emmett mientras ponía el ramo entre mis manos.

Yo suspiré, cansada por aquellas tontas rosas que estaba acostumbrada a recibir, aunque prefería que no se saliese del listón de originalidad como la otra vez.

Cogí la nota y la abrí sin importar qué tres pares de miradas y un ojo me mirasen curiosos mientras leía la nota de mi particular acosador:

Querida Bella, deseo verte, deseo que me conozcas y que compartas conmigo este ardor que siento cuando te veo. Este domingo a las seis en punto yo y mi corazón te estaremos esperando tras el súper.

Además de saber elegir el regalo, sabía escoger el lugar perfecto para declararse. Oh sí, era todo un romántico.

Rompí la nota y me la guarde en el bolsillo, no quería que ninguno de los chicos tuviera la tentación de rebuscar en la basura y juntar los trozos de la nota y se enterarán de ésta situación tan ridícula.

— ¿Qué pasa? —pregunté al cuarteto que me miraba al otro lado de la mesa.

— ¿Quién es el qué te ha mandado las flores? —preguntó Jacob.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó Seth sin dejar que respondiera la primera pregunta.

— ¿Estudia en la Universidad?

— ¿Lo conocemos?

Pero antes que pudiera responder a esas preguntas que nunca pensé responder, Jessica llamó a la puerta para irnos a nuestra salida de chicas.

* * *

N/A: Capítulo 10 terminado, está vez me resultó más fácil escribir la relación de Edward y Bella, supongo que será porque ya empiezo a definir el carácter de Edward el cual había dejado un poco aparte como bien me dijo una de las lectoras (Diaz, en el capítulo 7) , por otro lado otra lectora ( RoseAng, en el capítulo 9) me ha preguntado sobre la relación del resto de los personajes (Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie…) y tengo que confesar que nunca tuve la intención de escribir de esas parejas (en este fics), aunque siempre habrá algún comentario sobre ellas.

Sobre si ahora vendrá algún chico más en la vida de Bella, la respuesta es sí, no obstante dudo que sirva mucho para poner celosos a los chicos, ya que eso significa alargar la historia como si fuera un chicle y lo que menos quiero es aburrir con tantos líos amorosos(Aun así muchas gracias por proponerlo elenabella23).

Por penúltima cosa que decir quiero pedir perdón a Karen por el comentario destructivo que escribió review number 300 hacía el suyo, y aunque lo habéis ya solucionado quiero disculparme si en algún momento te has sentido mal porque dudo que review number 300 lo hiciera a mala idea (Lo que ocurre es que tiene un humor bastante macabro).

Y está vez por último que decir quiero agradecer a Lucyhha por corregir tan rápido este capítulo y el de "Un par de mocosos" (ligera publicidad), eres un sol.

Sin más esta servidora se despide…

**Lucy**


	11. ¡Qué cara la vida!

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Casa de hombres**

POV Bella

El centro comercial más cercano al camping universitario se encontraba a diez minutos en coche, era un recinto pequeño con menos de quince tiendas pero con precios muy accesibles para la mayor parte de sus clientes.

Nosotras habíamos llegado a las once de la mañana disfrutando de todas las tiendas para nosotras.

— ¡Me encanta los días de fiesta! —Tanya saltaba de un lado a otro comprando a diestro siniestro; todo le gustaba y todo le sentaba bien.

— ¿Sabes qué celebramos?

—Y eso qué importa —y con esa emoción e ignorancia del mundo real que le rodeaba, siguió buscando prendas para ella.

¿Y está mujer estaba cursando el segundo año de periodismo? Me temo que si seguía así no saldría de las columnas de consejos para maquillaje.

Rosalie y Jessica miraban, se probaban y luego lo ponían en su sitio, porque no todas tenían un trabajo como el de Tanya; ser la única mujer de una familia llena de hombres.

Tanya Denali en todas sus vacaciones iba a visitar a su familia, y por lo tanto a su gran fuente de ingresos: sus primos, los cuales siempre le pedían consejos sobre las mujeres, y así la afortunada rubia podía embolsarse en quince días una suma de 500 dólares. Sí, tenía muchos primos.

Miré mi reloj aburrida, había pasado una hora y ya aparecía más gente y nosotras todavía no habíamos salido ni de la primera tienda.

Me levanté de la silla que me había apropiado cuando terminé mis compras, una camiseta rebajada al 50%, y dirigí mis pies a las dos chicas que hacían de jueces de los conjuntos que Tanya se probaba.

—Voy a salir a comprar un capuchino ¿Queréis algo?

—Otro capuchino —dijo Jessica mientras me daba el dinero.

—Yo un batido de frutas y a Tanya pídele un batido de chocolate con nata montada por encima sin trozos de chocolate —cogí el dinero que me ofrecía y salí de aquella tienda pensando en el aburrido día que me esperaba.

Entré en la única cafetería en todo el centro comercial —y la segunda más visitada por la gente de mi ambiente después de la cafetería de la universidad—. Me puse en la fila que la formaba un chico y tres amigas. Mientras esperaba mi turno me entretuve fijándome en la decoración del local.

La cafetería no estaba muy llena, solo una pareja y una chica que me resultaba extrañamente familiar… Y por supuesto que me resultaba familiar era la chica de la lavandería de la que nunca recordaba su nombre.

—Buenos días ¿Qué va a pedir? —La voz del dependiente me hizo romper el hilo de mis pensamientos y durante unos diez minutos estuvimos entretenidos con mi pedido —. Son diez dólares —su sonrisa en ese momento me sintió como un rayo, si lo sé me traigo el capuchino de mi casa ¡Qué cara está la vida!

—Aquí tiene señorita —con algo de coraje cogí el pedido y volví a mi anterior tarea: recordar el nombre de la chica de pelo negro. Sabía que tenía un nombre de alguna película ¿Los mundos de Coraline? No, no le pegaba ese nombre.

Y mientras mi mente luchaba contra la niebla del olvido para recordar aquel nombre, otra persona se sentó en su mesa y a esa sí que recordaba bien su nombre.

¿Pero que hacía aquí Edward? Y lo más importante ¿Qué hacía sentado en la misma mesa de mi "amiga"?

Ella sonreía mientras señalaba el reloj, al parecer le regañaba por llegar tarde, el se reía mientras movía las manos, después ella se acercó a el rostro de Edward y con su dedo índice señaló el parche que tenía en su ojo.

Él sonrío mientras le explicaba, supongo yo, que ayer noche se tropezó con un par de sicópatas que le intentaron violar amenazándolo con sus tacones de agujas, con la mala suerte de que uno de esos zapatos se clavara en su ojo.

¡Porras! ¿Por qué no se podría oír desde aquí la estúpida conversación?

La chica rió a la vez que cogía su bolso y de allí extrajo un papel de color rosa fucsia, desde mi posición parecía ser un anuncio pero no sabía de qué podría tratar, ella comenzó hablar mientras que Edward asentía cada x tiempo.

Un cuarto de hora después él miraba su reloj, parecía que mi querido tuerto tenía algo de prisa y eso no se le paso desapercibido a la chica del pelo corto.

En cinco minutos se despidieron con un gran abrazo y dos besos en cada mejilla, luego Edward salió corriendo de la cafetería.

-Señorita, aquí tiene su pedido- y sin mirar al chico de sonrisa agradable me di la vuelta con las bebidas y con mi mente apunto de explotar.

¿Cómo podía seguir ligando con aquel parche en el ojo?¿Cómo no podía recordar un ridículo nombre?.

—Bella —gritó alguien a mis espaldas para llamar mi atención, me di la vuelta rezando para recordar como se llamaba la sin-nombre que acercaba a mí a paso ligero.

—Hola —saludé con la sonrisa más simpática que pude.

— ¡Qué casualidad! —exclamó la chica dándome un fuerte abrazo, como si fuéramos amigas de toda la vida, más que conocidas de lavandería.

—La verdad es que sí. Qué, ¿estás aprovechando el día de fiesta para quedar con los amigos? —quién sabe a lo mejor tenía suerte y podía sacarle información.

— ¡Ojala! —respondió x. Bien, había que tachar que fueran amigos.

—Quien dice amigos dice novios, te he visto mientras pedía las bebidas —dije mientras resaltaba lo que llevaba entre las manos —, pero como vi que estabas en buena compañía, me dio cosa ir a saludarte —la chica que tenía delante soltó una pequeña carcajada.

— ¿Edward? ¿Mi novio? Más quisiera ese —sonreí, a lo mejor sí que servía como detective —, él es el hijo de unos amigos de mis padres —me informó. Bien, ya sabía de qué se conocían, ahora faltaba saber de que hablaban.

— ¿Y qué le ha pasado en el ojo? —aunque sonase algo impertinente tenía que saber que había dicho ese mal nacido de mí.

—El pobre está teniendo problemas con la gente que comparte su casa.

—Que pena ¿Y qué va a ser para solucionarlo? —aparte de cortarse la lengua.

—Fácil, irse de la casa- mi boca se abrió levemente —, dice que ya no puede soportar la presión en el ambiente — ¿Pero qué presión? Si era él el que empezaba las peleas —. Por cierto, ¿sigues con problemas con tus compañeros? —en ese instante me pregunté quién había dirigido a quién en la conversación, ¿ella o yo?

—Cinco chicos y una chica no es muy buena ecuación sobre todo si agregamos un único cuarto de baño —ella me sonrió como si tuviera todas las soluciones a mis problemas y yo la miré uniendo todas las piezas del puzzle.

Me entregó el mismo papel rosa fucsia que minutos antes había entregado a Edward.  
—He decidido el año que viene irme a vivir a otra casa. Digamos que mis compañeros y yo no nos llegamos a conectar completamente —así qué el anuncio era para buscar compañeros de piso —. He hablado con el dueño de la casa y hemos llegado a un precio muy razonable; la casa está veinte minutos andando y tiene dos cuarto de baños y cuatro dormitorios, aquí tienes mi número de teléfono y también del dueño por si quieres más información.

—Gracias —susurre sin quitar la vista del papel, el precio era muy razonable y además parecía estar en mejores condiciones de donde vivía, pero aun así no entendía porque Edward quería cambiare de casa perdiendo su apreciada libertad de invitar a chicas cuando le dé la gana, ir el calzoncillos por toda la casa, no preocuparse de las tareas domésticas… A lo mejor era yo el único problema que le hizo decidir aquello.

— ¿Te lo pensaras? —Asentí levemente, con la mirada todavía fija en el papel —. De acuerdo, espero tu llamada —y con eso se despidió.

…

Llegué a la tienda de nuevo con las bebidas algo frías, pero al parecer ninguna chica se dio cuenta ya que se encontraban en una leve discusión sobre uno de los conjuntos.

Me senté con mi capuchino, antes de que Tanya me acompañara con su batido de chocolate con nata montada pero sin trozos de chocolate.

— ¿Aburrida? —Asentí con la cabeza mientras bebía el capuchino—, ya somos dos.

— ¿Cómo pueden pelear por un conjunto que no es para ellas? —pregunté refiriéndome al par que teníamos enfrente.

La risa irónica de Tanya me hizo caer en la cuenta; claro, las amigas se suelen prestar la ropa.

— ¿Qué te has comprado? —preguntó la rubia para cambiar a temas más agradables, le señalé la bolsa donde estaba mi camisa; no necesitaba ser muy lista para leer la expresión de Tanya cuando la vio.

—Sé que no es muy femenina o como quieras llamarlo, pero tienes que reconocer que es muy práctica —intenté defenderme. Estaba harta que las chicas con las que cogía confianza me intentaran entrar en razón para cambiar a una forma de vestir más ¿Provocativa?

—Si es muy práctica, si trabajas recogiendo basura —fruncí el ceño.

—No quiero que me compres ropa —le informé antes de que apareciera mañana con media tienda comprada.

—No pensaba hacerlo —la miré confundida—, te la vas a comprar tú —una ceja se alzó involuntariamente de mi rostro.

— ¿Y qué te hace pensar eso? —se notaba que esta chica no me conocía.

—Porque tengo esto —dijo con una gran sonrisa mientras me enseñaba mi monedero que se suponía que tenía que estar dentro de mi bolso. Se suponía… mierda.

Y es de esa forma fue como Bella Swan por primera vez llegó a su casa con las manos llenas y con el monedero vació.

— ¿A quién has atracado? —preguntó Emmett mientras salía de la cocina.

—Dirás quién me ha atracado a mí —gruñí intentando andar con la multitud de bolsas en mis manos.

Él me sonrió y yo seguí mi camino hasta mi cuarto encontrándome por el camino al resto de los chicos.

Cuando vi a Edward tuve la tentación de preguntarle sobre el asunto de la mudanza, pero rectifiqué imaginando que no sería buena idea que los demás se enterasen todavía, quién sabe a lo mejor convencía a Edward para que se quedará aquí.

Aunque eso significase tener que verlo todos los días ¡Qué sacrificio!

* * *

(N/A): ¿Sorprendidos? Yo también, no pensaba publicar tan pronto pero como "Casa de hombres" ha llegado y sobrepasado los 200 RR pues tenía que celebrarlo de algún modo.

Como siempre muchas gracias por vuestros favoritos y RR…

En el siguiente, capítulo aparecerá el acosador ¿Nerviosas? Yo sí, porque eso significa que entramos en la recta final, en los siguientes capítulos se resolverán las dudas que se han ido acumulando a lo largo de estos diez capítulos.

¿Con quién se irá Bella? ¿Será con uno o lo hará con varios (haber si te atreves a criticar no sé que 300)? ¿Quién es el acosador? ¿Habrá aparecido? ¿Qué será el secreto de los chicos? Y lo más importante ¿Por qué Edward se va el año qué viene a vivir a otro lado? ¿Será por Bella? ¿Por Alice? ¿O por alguno de los chicos? La "intriga" está servida ¿Podréis deducir lo que pasará antes del próximo capítulo?

Antes de irme dar gracias a mi Beta Reader la cual la bautizaré como Sol (porque lo es), la gente que lee "Un par de mocosos" (directa para que la gente pase y mande algún que otro RR) decir que subiré el siguiente capítulo dentro de dos días.

Y sin más está chica/mujer se despide a lo bestia con un gran abrazo…

PD: quejas de expresión y de ortografía, deberán ser dirigidas a Sol (Algo malo tenía que tener ser mi Beta…además de leer mis tonterías).

**Lucy**


	12. Es broma ¿Verdad?

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga Crespúsculo.**

* * *

**Casa de hombres**

BellaPOV:

— ¿No te has ido con los chicos a la ciudad? Pensé que querías ir al nuevo restaurante—

—Primero: me duele la barriga; Segundo: no me confundas con Emmett, y tercero: tengo que arreglar un pequeño problema —«intentar terminar la no-relación que mantengo con un acosador.»

Sentí un fuerte pinchazo en el vientre bajo, ya no sabía si era producido por los nervios que me embargaba por culpa del psicópata pervertido que conocería para desgracia mía ésta tarde o por la inminente llegada de mi amiga la menstruación.

— ¿Estás bien? —me encogí en el sofá confiando que el dolor fuera pasajero, apreté mis piernas contra mi barriga y cerré los ojos, esperando que aquella pregunta hubiera sido retórica.

Oí como la persona se iba y mi cuerpo se relajó mientras mis sentidos volvían a centrarse en la comedia romántica más empalagosa y con menos gracia que había visto en toda mi vida.

—Toma, esto te calmará el dolor de barriga —miré indecisa la pastilla y el vaso de leche caliente que me ofrecía cuando entró de nuevo al salón —.Tranquila, sé lo que hago, aunque parezca mentira en mi casa predomina el sexo femenino—

—Gracias —susurré antes de coger la pastilla y el vaso de leche — ¿Seguro qué no le has echado sin querer arsénico u otro veneno que me lleve a la tumba?

—Por favor, Isabella, tu duda me ofende. Estudio medicina —por supuesto, puede que Edward fuera en ocasiones algo cabrón, pero cuando se trataba de la salud, la profesionalidad le invadía. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces, introduje la pastilla en la boca y luego la tragué con ayuda de la leche.

—Aunque claro, puede que haya escupido en la leche sin querer —escupí todo el contenido que mi boca retenía —. Vaya, Isabella, eres una verdadera caja de sorpresa; quien diría que tienes complejo de periquito, seguro que la leche ha llegado hasta casa del vecino.

Sonrió descaradamente, ojo por ojo diente por diente, pero será rencoroso.

—Eres un imbécil —me levanté de un salto cabreada, ¿es qué no sabía este hombre qué no se debía cabrear a una chica que está casi en sus días?

El sonrió esperando mi siguiente paso, iba a abalanzarme contra él pero el dolor de mi barriga me lo impidió haciéndome volver a la posición inicial para apaciguar el dolor, pero él bien lo sabía de antemano.

—Me encanta, puedo haceros de todo y vosotras lo único que podéis es intentar destruir mi ego con los típicos insultos y amenazas.

— ¿Así es cómo pasas el rato? ¿Fastidiando a las chicas con menstruación? —necesitaba distraerme con algo y si eso significaba tener una conversación decente con Edward sin palomitas por medio lo haría, además la película era demasiado predecible para hacerme olvidar el dolor.

—Por supuesto que no, solo me meto con mis hermanas y con las chicas tan ridículas como tú, es decir, solo mis hermanas y tú, ¿Por quién me habías tomado? —su sonrisa estaba tan desviada que podía hacer competencia con la torre de Pizza, respiré varias veces para tranquilizarme.

— ¿Por qué no has ido con los chicos a comer? Hasta Judas fue a la última cena —desviando la conversación conseguiría no perder los estribos y por lo tanto no matar a Edward, así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver aquí la última cena?

—No intentes dar la vuelta a la tortilla, yo he preguntado primero traidor, lo sé todo.

—Si lo sabes todo, ¿entonces por qué me preguntas? —me quedé pillada, se suponía que tenía que ponerse nervioso; malditas películas.

—Así que admites qué te vas el año que viene a otra casa —lo mejor era que no diera cuenta que mi seguridad se había evaporado.

—Para que negar lo inevitable, será duro perder a todos mi compañeros de casas incluyéndote a ti, para que negarlo —vaya eso no me lo esperaba —, pero, por desgracia, ésta casa cuesta demasiado y se cae a pedazos, y en mi caso, mi padre se niega pagarme el alquiler; quiere que vaya a vivir con el capullo de mi primo: Mike Newton, puede que lo conozcas.

—Pensaba qué te ibas de la casa por problemas de convivencia —no hacía falta decir que me lo había dicho una fuente muy fiable.

—Claro, también es por eso —durante unos segundos esperé que siguiera—. Cualquiera se iría por ti —dijo rápidamente cogiendo la primera excusa que se le pasó por su cabeza, se levantó del sofá en donde se había sentado para salir del salón.

—Habló el más indicado —mi grito se perdió, una puerta se cerró y al instante la música del final de la película empezó a inundar el salón mientras que mi cuerpo se hundía en el sofá.

…

Después de dos horas, me levanté del sofá como nueva. La pastilla y la larga siesta que me había echado habían sido la fórmula perfecta para poder levantarme sin sentir ninguna molestia.

Lo primero que hice fue ducharme, para despejarme y hacerme espabilar, eran las cinco y media e iba perfecta para llegar justamente a la seis al lugar acordado.

Comprobé varias veces que en mi bolso estaba el móvil y el gas de pimienta contra violadores, repasé mentalmente la forma de inmovilizar a un hombre y luego en vez de arreglarme me puse lo más cómoda posible para poder correr cuando fuera la ocasión.

Antes de irme comprobé el correo electrónico, mi madre me enviaba un mensaje.

"Querida Isabella:

¿Cómo estás? Nosotros estamos genial, la verdad es que nunca me imagine que sería tan divertido ir de viaje con un grupo de cincuentones, el viaje a Italia fue tan romántico y perfecto, exceptuando el ataque al corazón del pobre de Harry.

Philip está bastante preocupado por ti, dice que vivir con tantos hombres debe ser muy complicado para ti, no es ningún secreto que seas una maniática de la limpieza, pero yo estoy tranquila seguro que ya habrás encontrado la forma para controlarlos.

Hace unos días, estuve hablando con Lilian ¿Te acuerdas de ella? Conociendo tu memoria para recordar a las personas lo dudo, es la hermana de Philip. Pues bien Lilian, la madre de Jasper, nos ha invitado para pasar las navidades en su casa.

¿No te parece fantástico?

Besos de tu única madre."

Sin palabras; así es como me quedé al terminar de leer el correo, pero desistí de inventarme en ese momento alguna respuesta al no muy elaborado mensaje de mi madre y decidí que ya era hora de retomar la partida.

Cuando salí por la puerta principal, al instante me di cuenta de la presencia del chico sentado en las escaleras del porche.

— ¿Qué haces aquí afuera?

—Leyendo un libro —que escondió en el bolsillo de atrás de su pantalón mientras se levantaba — ¿Sorprendida?

—Si Emmett y Jacob leen, ¿Por qué debería sorprenderme de qué tú también leas? Al parecer se ha puesto de moda entre los idiotas —este chico se creía muy especial, seguro que era uno de esos que recitaban parte de obras clásicas para embaucar a las chicas.

— ¿A dónde vas?

—Al supermercado, he quedado con alguien allí —No tenía razón alguna mentirle, tampoco es que estuviera haciendo algo para avergonzarme.

—Te acompaño —su ofrecimiento no me gustó, sobretodo imaginandome las bromas que haría a costa del acosador.

— ¿Y hacerte perder quién se encuentra en el bosque caperucita? Anda, quédate aquí leyendo tranquilamente, no tardaré mucho, ya me contarás el final del cuento—y tras decir aquello empecé a correr para que no intentara seguirme. Cuando pensé que ya había corrido suficiente y mis piernas no podían más, paré para coger algo de aire.

Tardé bastante más de lo normal en llegar al aparcamiento del supermercado; y aunque fuera imposible, mi corazón empezó a palpitar más fuerte cuando capté la figura que estaba allí esperándome, o por lo menos eso creía.

No sabía si correr hacía él o hacía la dirección contraria, pero no, tenía que parar esta ridícula situación. No podía permitir más ramos, aunque me encantase ver a Edward continuamente estornudando, y por supuesto no podía aceptar regalos como el consolador.

Así que decidida, respiré varias veces antes de acercarme al chico de la capucha azul, pero a cada paso que daba me arrepentía más y más. Miré mi reloj, eran las seis y cuarto, había tardado mucho, sobre todo porque durante mi carrera para despistar Edward me había pasado la calle por donde debía de ir.

Un suspiro y mi decisión estaba tomada; llegaría hasta el chico, le amenazaría con una orden de alejamiento, luego me iría corriendo hasta casa, pondría el pestillo y dormiría con el bate de béisbol en mano. Era un perfecto plan.

El chico estaba a espalda mía.

—Hola —lo saludé para captar su atención y así poder encararnos, por su puesto yo estaba a una distancia meramente razonable.

Podría haberme creído antes: que las ranas tenían pelo, que las vacas volaban y hasta que mi madre tuvo una relación amorosa Matthew Bellamy. Pero que aquella persona que tenía delante fuera mi acosador, nunca podría habérmelo creído.

— ¿Edward? ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

—Isabella mira que has tardado en llegar, he llegado yo antes y eso que has salido tú antes de casa —mis ojos estaban como platos y mis pensamientos se negaban a que fuera él.

¿Edward Cullen interesado en mí?, eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto. — ¿Qué haces aquí? —para creérmelo debía de escucharlo por mis propios oídos.

—No está claro: esperándote —buscando el lado positivo, el acosador había resultado meramente guapo; aunque buscando la parte mala, había resultado ser un verdadero capullo.

* * *

(N/A): Buenas tardes, mis queridas estamos a 10 del 6 del 2011, esta fecha tiene algo de importancia; aunque parezca mentira, el curso 2010-2011 está llegando a su fin. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? que como estudiante debo abrir algún que otro libro para ponerme al corriente de lo que hemos dado en el curso, es decir, mis adorables exámenes finales han vuelto para hacerme la vida imposible.

Algunas pensareis que la generacíones actuales, más especificamente la recolecta del 1994, nos tocamos las narices, en parte es cierto, pero no obstante no quita que aunque seamos unos perrazos no tengamos algo llamado responsabilidad.

Mi prioridad en estos momentos son los exámenes, porque soy estudiante y no pertenezco a la generación Ni-Ni...

Por eso os quiero pedir que comprendais mi retraso ante la historia; aunque realemente la que ha tardado aquí ha sido mi Beta Reader, Sol, pero comprendo su situación porque todas hemos tenido esta edad y todas hemos pasado por algún que otro profesor que nos saca de nuestras casillas.

Sin comentar el capítulo porque os podría fastidiar el siguiente y agradeciendo por los RR y los Favoritos y pidiendo perdón por el retraso me despido.

**Lucy**


	13. Acosador

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Saga Crespúsculo.**

* * *

**Casa de Hombres**

POV Bella:

Mi sangre se acumuló en mi cara, signo de la incomodidad que estaba experimentando por culpa de aquel ser que tanto repelía.

— ¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó Edward algo preocupado por mi reacción, la cual personalmente me parecía la más normal del mundo.

—Eres tú —susurré con la garganta algo seca todavía sin poder creérmelo.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —Edward se acercó a mí pero rápidamente mis piernas recuperaron la distancia que nos separaba.

—No te acerques —necesitaba con fervor todo mi espacio vital para poder recuperarme de aquella revelación tan desagradable.

—Solo quiero comprobar tu temperatura —dijo el termómetro/Cullen, de nuevo intentó acercarse a mí pero mis piernas reaccionaron de la misma manera que segundos antes.

—He dicho qué no te acerques ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes la "n" o la "o"? —mis nervios y la cercana llegada de mi menstruación me estaba haciendo que me comportase como una histérica.

—Sólo intento ayudar —se defendió —, parece que tienes algo de fiebre.

—Da otro paso más y te capo como a los cerdos, Cullen —mi amenaza le hizo sonreír y mis pies retrocedieron con la intención de irme por donde había llegado.

— ¿Tú y cuantas más? —su sonrisa cada vez era mayor al igual que mis pobres nervios.

—No tendrías que… — ¿Debería de sorprenderme por haberme caído en un momento tan fatídico? Me temo que no.

Me masajeé la parte de mi trasero que más castigado había resultado, inspiré y expiré, para acallar el gemido de dolor.

—Eres todo un milagro Isabella. Me pregunto cómo has podido llegar a los diecinueve en una pieza—acepté la mano que me ofreció para poder levantarme y con algo de impulso volví a estar de pie.

—Tú también eres todo un milagro. Me pregunto cómo todavía nadie te ha arrancado esa lengua que tienes —murmuré apartando mi mano de la suya.

—Será porque a la gente le gusta —alzó sus cejas ¿Seductoramente?

—Sin comentarios —puse los ojos en blanco, intentando ocultar mi sonrisa.

—Por cierto —dijo Edward antes de separarse algo de mí —, ¿A quién esperabas? —preguntó ojeando a nuestro alrededor.

— ¿Cómo qué a quién espero? ¿Me tomas el pelo? —mi boca se abrió levemente sin saber que decir.

—Así que realmente no habías quedado con nadie —metió sus manos en su sudadera para sacar una gorra —. No tienes que hacer ese tipo de cosas para captar mi atención — se puso la gorra escondiendo su rostro de mí.

—No he hecho eso para captar tu atención —murmuré matándolo con la mirada.

—No seas vergonzosa, Isabella, sé que te mueres por mi huesos, es por eso que te ocultas tras esa capa tan fría conmigo —dijo mofándose de la situación.

—Te he dicho la verdad, he quedado con alguien —me defendí antes sus ataques verbales contra la integridad de mi persona.

—Vaya, entonces debo de pedir mil perdones a tu amigo imaginario por no haberme dado cuenta de su presencia hasta ahora.

— ¿Qué te has dedicado a hacer por las noches?: ¿Sacarte el graduado de humorista?

—No, eso viene de propina con la lengua… por las noches he hecho cosas más productivas.

— ¿Cómo aprender a no quemar el agua? —pregunté irónicamente, estaba harta de esta situación. ¿Era él el acosador o aquel apelativo cariñoso pertenecía a otro?

Edward iba a contestarme pero su respuesta fue interrumpida por el ruido de un motor el provenía del tortuoso taxi que acababa de entrar en el aparcamiento.

Ambos nos miramos con curiosidad.

La puerta del taxi se abrió y una persona de gran tamaño salió con algo de dificultad debido al ramo de rosas y el gran oso de peluche que llevaba entre sus brazos.

— ¿Emmett? —preguntó Edward al reconocer a nuestro compañero de casa.

— ¿Edward?

— ¿A él era a quién esperabas?

—No —negué rápidamente.

—Si —respondió Emmett mirándome fijamente; como si así pudiera entender lo que quisiese decirme.

— ¿Pero no era Edward? —pregunté en voz alta más para mí misma más que para ambos chicos que tenía al lado.

—No —negó Emmett mientras intentaba retar a la gravedad manteniendo tantas cosas entre sus brazos.

—Yo pensé que… —

— ¿Creías qué era Edward?

—Tampoco es que me dieras muchas pistas al respecto —me defendí para no quedar más tonta de lo que estaba quedando.

—Aunque parezca mentira todavía sigo aquí —comentó Edward intentando captar algo de atención.

—Es alérgico a las rosas —exclamó Emmett —, puede que sea algo idiota y cabrón pero el chico no es masoquista.

—Por favor no te cortes, total yo no estoy aquí delante —dijo irónicamente Edward totalmente perdido en nuestra conversación.

—Podía ser cualquier persona, y que yo sepa no soy adivina.

—Cualquier persona no puede ponerte flores en tu propio cuarto —me encogí de hombros, en esta vida todo podía ser posible —. Y no todos tienen una letra tan inmaculada como la mía.

—A excepción mía —murmuró Edward totalmente rendido por enterarse del meollo de la cuestión.

—Aun así, ¿a quién se le ocurre hacer ese tipo de cosas en pleno siglo XXI? — ¿Por qué me tenía que pasar a mi este tipo de cosas?

—Intentaba ser algo romántico y conseguir un sentimiento recíproco por tu parte.

—Lo único que vas a conseguir es una orden de alejamiento. ¿Pero no te das cuenta qué un consolador no es algo romántico?

—Intentaba ser original.

—Pues misión conseguida, porque no se suele regalar ese tipo de cosas a una chica que intentas encandilar.

—Yo te compré uno —murmuró Edward distraídamente mientras se entretenía dando patadas a una lata.

—Nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro, Cullen —exclamó Emmett consiguiendo del susodicho un gesto algo obsceno, pero antes de que le diera tiempo a más empecé hablar.

—Sabes Emmett, gracias por las flores y por… el consolador, pero creo que deberías buscar a otra — «chica, bueno más debería de buscar una mujer de dudosa moralidad» —, …Julieta con la que experimentar ese tipo de regalos —murmuré mientras mi cara cada vez se ponía más colorada, debido a la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos.

Emmett miró hacía el suelo algo incómodo y la tensión del ambiente cada vez se iba en aumento.

— ¿Habéis terminado ya de hablar o me vais a tener aquí toda la tarde? —por una vez me alegraba de que Edward estuviera entre nosotros.

—Vámonos a casa —Emmett estaba algo resentido, supongo que el ver tantas películas románticas le habían trastornado un poco-bastante.

— ¿Y este peluche? —preguntó Edward mientras comenzábamos el camino de vuelta a casa.

—Te lo regalo —Sin atreverse a contradecirle, Edward aceptó en silencio el peluche. Emmett era muy gracioso, pero había que admitir que imponía respeto sin la sonrisa ; por no decir miedo.

—Espero que las rosas no me las regales —murmuró Edward burlonamente al grandote —, a no ser que quieras eliminarme sutilmente —y aunque si yo hubiera sido Emmett le hubiera pegado con las rosas hasta levantarle ampollas, el chico consiguió una respuesta positiva.

—Si te regalase algo sería un consolador, haber si te das cuenta de tu verdadera naturaleza sexual —contestó intentando ocultar una sonrisa picarona.

Reí, consiguiendo la mirada asesina de Edward.

Quince minutos después llegamos a paso tranquilo y entre las bromas/peleas de ese par.

—Chicos… —susurré observando fijamente la fachada de la casa.

Edward, que en esos momentos estaba bastante entretenido rebatiendo con Emmett su posición sexual, miró hacía donde yo señalaba con el dedo frunciendo el seño.

—Emmett, llama a los chicos, parece que hemos tenido visita —murmuró Edward, dejando su lado jovial apartado.

Una visita, que en vez de dejarnos un mensaje bajo el felpudo lo habían escrito en la fachada, bien grande para que todo el mundo se enterara de lo que era.

"Keremos Adam, ¡Ahora!"

Que coñ… encima de pintar la fachada cometían faltas ortográficas; aunque ese no era el verdadero punto de la cuestión

¿Qué o quién era Adam?

¿El esclavo sexual de Edward?

Fuera lo que fuese aquello debía ser lo que me habían ocultado desde el primer día que pise esa casa; y aunque si tuviera que arrancarles las uñas del pie uno a uno para sonsacarles información, esta vez si que descubriría su maldito y oscuro secreto de hombres.

* * *

N/A: ¡Quién ríe último ríe mejor! ( no tiene que ver mucho con el tema… pero me hacía ilusión decirlo) bien creo que estaba meramente claro que Edward no iba ser el acosador, por tres simples puntos:

1 Porque nunca pensé en él como el acosador.

2 Porque no me daba la gana.

3 Porque tengo algo de perspectiva.

Entonces os preguntareis ¿Por qué pusistes en el otro capítulo que él era el acosador? Rebobinemos…

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-No está claro, esperándote-

En ningún momento dijo "Soy el acosador". Bueno volviendo al tema; algunas han acertado, otras tenían la mosca detrás de la oreja y el resto se han tragado que Edward era el acosador.

Pero ahora lo importante es saber qué o quién es Adam ( no vale decir que os suena de la Biblia)

Y antes de irme quiero agradecer vuestro apoyo tanto para estudiar como para copiar (aunque se me da mejor lo primero que lo segundo) por vuestros RR y favoritos (sobretodo por vuestros RR)

Por último agradecer a Sol, mi Beta Reader, la cual acaba de cumplir 15 años (quien dice acaba dice hace una semana) y sin más y dejando caer mi otra historia "Un par de mocosos" (ligera publicidad) me despido de todos ustedes…

**Lucy**


	14. Adam y paraguas

**Los personajes no me pertencen, son de la saga Crepúsculo .**

* * *

**Casa de hombres**

Bella PVO

La tarde había resultado agotadora. Emmett, Edward y yo habíamos revisado la casa con un simple paraguas como arma, esperando que en cualquier momento apareciera el analfabeto que nos había personalizado la fachada.

Pero para desgracia, o suerte nuestra, el único momento estremecedor fue cuando Emmett se sobresalto con su propio reflejo, en el cuarto de baño, con la mala suerte de golpear con el paraguas, que tenía en las manos, la cara de Edward.

—Primero fue el ojo y ahora es la nariz. Decidme, ¿qué os he hecho para que me hagáis esto? —murmuró a la vez que yo le ofrecía una bolsa de palitos de merluza congelados para que se lo pusiera en su leve hinchazón.

—Simplemente, intenta no ponerte en el lugar inadecuado en el momento inadecuado y todo estará arreglado —sugirió Emmett.

—Claro, también puedo intentar no nacer ¿Qué te parece? Así arrancamos el problema de raíz —la ironía se mezclo con las palabrotas que brotaban de su boca cada vez que la bolsa de palitos de merluza se movía.

—No seré yo el que te lo impida —puse los ojos en blancos ¿Cuantos años tenían estos hombres? Me pregunté mientras buscaba en mi bolso una aspirina para Edward.

Se escucharon unos pasos subiendo rápidamente la escaleras del porche y segundos más tarde la puerta delantera se abría excesivamente golpeando en seco la pared.

— ¿Hay alguien? —gritó Jasper con el corazón en un puño.

—El asesino y los cadáveres de tus "amiguetes" —respondió Emmett.

—Que gracioso que eres —comentó fastidiado Jasper mientras ingresaba en donde estábamos: la cocina —. ¿Os habéis tropezado con alguien? —preguntó al ver la nariz de Edward.

—Con lo único que nos hemos tropezado ha sido con el reflejo de Emmett y con un paraguas —comenté divertida —, y luego dicen que yo soy patosa —murmuré a la vez que seguía con mi búsqueda de la pastilla desaparecida.

—Cállate y sigue buscando, Swan —murmuró Edward malhumorado.

Suspiré y proseguí con la búsqueda de la pastilla perdida. Tras sacar: una bolsa de caramelos de tiempos de la prehistoria (metafóricamente hablando), las llaves de la casa que apenas utilizaba, algunos pañuelos pegajosos de algo (que no quería ni imaginar lo que era) y mil y unas cosas más que no sabía ni que tenía en el bolso, me encontré, al fin, con la caja de las pastillas que tan exasperadamente necesitaba Edward.

—Creo que con una pastilla será suficiente —comentó el malherido al ver la caja entre mis manos, verifiqué que no estuviera caducada y luego sonreí para mis adentros.

—Por supuesto una pastilla... —murmuré mirándole disimuladamente, intentando esconder la sonrisa que mis labios querían dibujar —, pero antes, mi querido y detestable narizotas, tienes, bueno más bien, tenéis que contarme lo que está ocurriendo.

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Emmett sacando algunas cuantas galletas de un bote.

—A la pintada que tenemos en la fachada —empecé a enumerar lo que había ocurrido durante todo este tiempo —, a la piedra que rompió la ventana, la visita de los hombres con nombre de mafiosos, al moretón en el ojo de Jacob, a vuestro cambios de humor… —cogí aire para zambullirme totalmente en la piscina —. ¿Quién, coño, es Adam? —pregunté entre dientes mirando a cada uno de ellos.

Emmett se atragantó con la galleta y al instante Jasper le paso un vaso de agua, antes de que ese rojo se convirtiera en morado.

—No creo que tenga que ver nada contigo — respondió Edward mientras me miraba ceñudo.

—Pues yo pienso que sí, desde en el momento que pisé esta casa es asunto mío —le contesté sin dejar ver los nervios que me carcomían.

—Eso es ridículo —bramó Edward levantándose de un salto de su asiento olvidándose de su nariz y de la pastilla.

—Por supuesto que es ridículo, vuestro comportamiento desde el principio ha sido totalmente infantil. Siempre con ese maldito secreto que no queréis contarme, pero creo que ya es hora que maduréis y me digáis lo que ocurre.

Mi exigencia fue escuchada por todos ellos, pero solo fue uno el que se atrevió a explicarme lo que ocurría con un tono tranquilo y pasivo, como tanto le caracterizaba.

—Escúchame Isabella, esto que voy a contarte no puede salir de aquí. No se lo puedes decir ni a tu madre, ni a Phil… ni a nadie ¿Lo comprendes? —asentí y Jasper sacó una fotografía de su billetera, me invitó a que me sentará y yo acepté sin rechistar.

Emmett se sentó justo enfrente de mí mientras que, por su parte, Edward se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta y encendía un cigarrillo con intención de matar a los nervios que le carcomían.

—Fue sacada el año pasado —comentó refiriéndose a la fotografía en donde salían ellos cuatro y un chico más, de cabellos rubios y ojos verdosos. Los cincos estaban sonriendo con las caras quemadas del sol de verano, o puede que fuera producto del alcohol que habían consumido.

— ¿Quién es?

—James, es James, un hombre extraordinario —murmuró Jasper mirando fijamente la fotografía.

—Era un verdadero rastreador para encontrar problemas —exclamó Emmett —, con él siempre te asegurabas la diversión en cualquier fiesta.

—Siempre se quedaba con las mejores mujeres- agregó para mi sorpresa Edward mientras tomaba una nueva calada —. Hermosas y tontas… perfectas para llevarlas a la cama —lo miré con una ceja levantada ¿Se había olvidado qué yo era una mujer o simplemente se había olvidado de mi presencia?

—Pero tenía un pequeño problema —prosiguió Jasper sin inmutarse de los últimos comentarios de sus amigos.

—El alcohol —respondió Emmett muy seguro de si mismo.

—Bueno ese también pero me refiero a otro.

—Su mal humor —señaló Edward.

—Tampoco me refería a ese —murmuró Jasper algo cansado de las interrupciones —. Estoy hablando de su problema con el juego —los otros dos asintieron con la cabeza como si en ese momento se hubieran acordado en ese problema en particular.

— ¿Y qué tiene que ver su problema con el juego? —cuestioné esperando impacientemente las respuesta a todas las preguntas que se habían formado en mi cabeza durante tanto tiempo.

—Dirás en qué no tiene que ver —repuso Edward mientras le daba una calada a su cigarro.

—Veras, Isabella; James tenía un problema con el juego, pero eso no era ningún secreto para nosotros —explicó Jasper.

—Pero sí la manera en cómo conseguía el dinero que utilizaba para pagar el juego y sus demás caprichos —murmuró Edward con un tono agrio.

Jasper prosiguió, ignorando la interrupción de Edward.

—Alec era uno de los compañeros del póker de James. Cuando se enteró que tenía problemas para pagar, le propuso un trabajo; rápido, sencillo y muy bien pagado.

—Supongo que él acepto —observé a los tres chicos que tenían adelante —, y deduzco que el trabajo no debía de ser legal.

—Muy bien pensado, Holmes —dijo Edward mientras se dirigía al fregadero para apagar su cigarrillo.

— ¿en qué consistía el trabajo?

— ¿No lo has averiguado? —preguntó Edward con una sonrisa socarrona, negué con la cabeza y comenzó a reírse —. Pero que ignorante e inocente eres —se acercó a mí y me dio un gran pellizco en mi mejilla antes de sentarse tranquilamente al lado de Emmett.

—Adam no es una persona, Isabella; es una droga, una droga muy solicitada en las fiestas universitarias: una mina de oro, quien dice.

—James se hizo socio de Alex; él las vendía en las fiestas y Alex las administraba, un negocio muy rentable.

— ¿Y qué paso?

—Un mes antes de que empezaran las clases, nos establecimos en la casa con la intención de ir a las fiestas que se celebran para el inicio de curso y James puso en marcha su plan; peleo con Victoria y ella corrió a los brazos de Jacob con la desgraciada "coincidencia" que les pillara en medio del proceso de consolación.

—James se cabreo, tiró unas cuantas cosas al suelo y subió a por todas sus cosas. A los tres cuartos de hora después, cerró con un portazo la puerta de la casa sin dirigir la palabra a nadie sobre donde iba—

— ¿Y las drogas?

—Lo más seguro es que se las llevara con él, pero el muy cabrón dejo unas cuantas bolsitas de recuerdo para que cuando Alec y los suyos registraran la casa las encontraran en cada uno de nuestros cuartos —explicó Edward —, y así pareciera que nosotros fuéramos compinches de ese cabrón.

— ¿Por eso las amenazas y las peleas?

—Por supuesto; fue muy astuto al desviar la atención de Alec hacía nosotros —comentó Edward halagando aquel plan tan retorcido.

—Ahora mismo seguramente estará viviendo reposadamente, mientras que nosotros nos tenemos que comer toda su mierda. Si supiéramos donde está no tendríamos reparo en decírselo a Alec, pero ni su familia, ni sus amigos saben en donde podría estar.

—Pero tranquila Bella, esto pronto acabará —intervino Emmett mientras ponía unas de sus manos en mi hombro —, vamos a darle el dinero que costaba las drogas y así nos dejarán en paz- disimuladamente e intentando que no se notara mi incomodidad me safé de su contacto, todavía no podía olvidar que era el acosador.

— ¿Tenéis dinero suficiente? —pregunté; se miraron entre ellos antes de contestar.

—Durante estos meses hemos conseguido reunir bastante dinero haciendo pequeños trabajillos—intenté recopilar toda la información que acababa de reunir gracias a una bendita pastilla.

— ¿Y por qué Edward se está buscando otra casa para el curso que viene? —pregunté rematando la faena.

El nombrado se quedó congelado con el cigarrillo en la boca y entonces me di cuenta que esa pregunta no debía de haber salido en ese momento de entre mis labios.

* * *

(N/A): Lo primero que tengo que decir es un lo siento muy grande. Entre que me dieron las vacaciones y que tube: un viaje de fin de curso, un viaje con familia y un viaje con las amigas apenas he tenido tiempo para escribir y mucho menos para escribir este maldito capítulo, que me ha costado una vida entera para escribirlo.

En este capítulo la pregunta estelar era ¿Quién es Adam? Aunque más bien debería haber sido ¿Qué es Adam?

Me reido con eso de que Adam fueran las siglas de ,Anotaciones De Amores Maullados ¿qué retorcida mente puede llegar a esa extraña conclusión? La mía por lo menos no, también me ha gustado la que ha llegado a la deducción que debía de ser una mascota.

Por otro lado mucha gente ha comentado que nadie se esperaba a Emmett y os pregunto yo :¿No os parecía raro qué todos hubieran tenido su momento con Bella ecepto Emmett? ¡Hasta hay alguien que creía que era Alice! ( premio para la mente más ilogica/logica que he conocido en este mundo).

¿Emmett no puede ser romántico? Yo creo que sí, es más yo diría que es un romántico en edseso. No siempre Edward tiene que aparecer con un ramo de rosas y un peluche bajo el brazo y con un te amo escrito en la frente.

Agradecimientos a todos los RR y a los favoritos y por supuesto dar gracias por lo rápido que ha corregido Sol.

También informar que "un par de mocosos" será actualizado dentro de un par de días.

Me despido dejando con la tensión de ¿Por qué Edward se va de la casa? ¿Es por los chicos?, ¿Por su padre?, ¿Por Bella? o ¿Puede que sea por Alice?...Todo esto y mucho más los descubrireis en el siguiente capítulo de CDH , osea hace, "Casa de hombres"

**Lucy**

PD: Dedicado en la memoria de todos aquellos que han sufrido plagios o cualquier otra falta de respeto.


	15. Aspirina

**Los personajes pertenecen a la Saga Crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Casa de hombres**

El nombrado se quedó congelado con el cigarrillo en la boca y entonces comprendí que aquella pregunta no debería haber salido de entre mis labios.

Jasper y Emmett se miraron mutuamente para luego dirigir la mirada hacia Edward, el cual no apartaba la mirada de mi persona. Me extrañó que dejara al silencio como único protagonista de los minutos sucesivos, puede que el golpe le hubiera afectado a algo más que a la nariz.

— ¿No decidimos informarle de esto más adelante? —susurró Emmett como si yo no pudiera escucharlos; patosa pero no sorda, haber cuando aprendían la diferencia.

— También decidimos no contarle lo de James —comentó Edward fríamente sin bajar el tono de voz.

— Sí, pero este tema todavía no está muy aclarado—intervino Jasper.

— Por mi parte sí que lo está, o ¿Es qué pensabais que me quedaría con los brazos cruzados teniendo la amenaza de compartir un piso con mi primo?

— Estás intentando decir que ya has encontrado otro lugar donde vivir ¿Tan rápido nos sustituyes? —exclamó Emmett con la sorpresa pintada en el rostro.

— Primero, tú eres el que ocasiono todo este problema, y segundo, si estuvieras en mi misma situación, harías lo mismo que yo.

— Lo siento por proteger nuestros derechos de inquilino—dijo con ironía Emmett—, pero como buen futuro abogado que soy no podía permitir que no disfrutáramos de una televisión por cable.

— Hemos tenido que soportar goteras, humedades, cañerías reventadas, plagas de todo tipo…y seguramente alguna que otra cosa más infrahumana para el alquiler que pagamos. Y a ti, señor futuro abogado, ¿Sólo se te ocurre quejarte sobre lo mal que ves a la chica del tiempo?

— Por lo menos si el señor Bartter no nos hubiera retirado la opción de renovar el contrato de nuevo… Recuérdame Edward que si algún día necesito un abogado, que no lo contrate.

— Ya os he dicho que ese hombre no atiende a razones —intentó justificarse vagamente Emmett.

Jasper y Edward se rieron a carcajada limpia como si lo que hubiera dicho fuese un buen chiste.

— ¿Significa que tendré que buscar otro lugar donde vivir? —pregunté, interviniendo por primera vez en la conversación.  
— Bueno, piensa que así el año que viene no tendrás que soportarnos —me quedé callada sin saber que decir.

Una parte de mí—la parte norte—estaba más feliz que unas castañuelas. Pero por otra parte, mi lado… ¿Divertido?, por llamarlo de alguna manera, estaba decepcionado.

El curso que viene ya no habría más rosas en la puerta, ni palomitas letales, ni noches de película estúpidas, ni guerras de quien dice la mayor tontería, ni parque de atracciones… Ni besos, ni motes; todo aquello acabaría.

— ¿Vivir sin vosotros? Creo que será un gran descanso para mis pobres nervios —comenté con una sonrisa.

— Si yo también te echare de menos —murmuró irónicamente Edward.

La conversación desemboco en un tira y afloja de quién sería el desgraciado que preparase esa noche la cena, lo que se solucionó de la manera más justa y civilizada que conocían estos chicos; piedra, papel o tijeras

Y por una vez, fueron Jasper y Emmett los que acabaron en la cocina llorando, literalmente, por las cebollas que tenían que cortar para la cena de aquella noche, mientras que Edward y yo nos quedamos en el salón haciendo lo fundamental: Respirar.

Cada uno estábamos en un sofá sin dirigirnos ni una palabra; con disimulo me atreví a mirarlo. ¿Cómo pude pensar por algún momento que él fuera el acosador? Él siendo como es, tan estúpidamente cínico y orgulloso.

— Por cierto, tu pastilla… —murmuré al ver su nariz levemente hinchada recordando que entre tanto misterio no se la había entregado. La lancé esperando que él la cogiera en el aire.

— ¡Mi ojo! —exclamó cuando la pastilla aterrizó, al parecer, en su ojo y no en la mano como debería de haber sido. Tuve que morderme la lengua para no reír.

— ¿Estás seguro que ha sido la pastilla? Puede que fuera un indefenso bichillo…

— Puede que fuera un indefenso bichillo —imitó mi voz desastrosamente, rematándola con una risilla que se suponía que era femenina—. Niña del mismo demonio, ¿Es que no sabes apuntar para otro lado que no sea mi ojo?

— Tienes que reconocer que es algo extraordinario—murmuré, consiguiendo la mirada asesina de su único ojo sano—. Si se me diese tan bien encestar como tirar cosas a tu ojo ahora mismo podría estar en la NBA.

— Increíble—dijo irónicamente—, comprobemos si clavándote un paraguas en el ojo sigues teniendo tan buena puntería —no me gustó para nada su propuesta, sobre todo con esa mirada de loco que no hacía mucho juego con su nariz hinchada, por lo que, sin pensarlo mucho, corrí como alma que lleva al diablo.

— ¡Ha sido sin querer, tienes que creerme! —grité mientras subía las escaleras con Edward el psicópata pisándome los talones.

— Puede que la palomita fuera sin querer, ¿Pero la pastilla también? ¿Crees que soy tonto?

— ¿Eso era una pregunta retórica? —gruñó y tragué en seco; estábamos en el piso de arriba solos.

Acorralada como me veía—a un lado la pared y en el otro lado una ventana abierta—no tenía escapatoria alguna.

— Edward, vamos a tranquilizarnos —dije mientras daba algunos pasos pequeños hacia la ventana—. Ahora mismo pareces un ogro —levantó el paraguas apuntándome entre ceja y ceja. Rápidamente corregí mis palabras—, quiero decir que, técnicamente, eres un ser racional y tienes, bueno, más bien debes actuar como tal —frunció más el ceño—. ¡A un dios!, me recuerdas a un dios griego. Por favor, ¿Puedes bajar el paraguas? Me estas dejando bizca.

Pero mis ruegos fueron en vano. El plan "a" había sido un fracaso y ahora llegaba el descabellado plan "b"; me posicione de una manera que lo que siguiente que dijera pareciera resultase creíble.

— No te acerques más o me tiro por la ventana —aparentemente mi amenaza funcionó y Edward bajo el paraguas, pero en vez de alejarse, se acercó más a mí con una sonrisa bastante macabra—. Se supone que te tenías que alejar.

— Claro. Por cierto ¿Cuánto más me tengo que acercar para que te tires de una vez por la ventana?

— Serás sádico —murmuré entre dientes mientras que él seguía acercándose más a mí.

— No fui yo el que dijo que se tiraría por la ventana —murmuró a unos centímetros de mi rostro.

— Te voy a explicar algo del complicado código femenino; cuando una chica te dice que te alejes, significa que desaparezcas de su vista, no lo contrario —le informé mientras me alejaba lo más que pude de él, que no fue mucho—. Deja de mirarme así…

— Lo siento, te miraría de otra manera pero hay una persona que me acababa de tirar una pastilla en el ojo.

— Debe de haber sido sin querer, seguro que ella solo quería ayudarte a su manera —murmuré con los nervios a flor de piel, ya sin saber si era por él o por el paraguas.

— Puede… —fue su respuesta más original ¿Dónde estaba el chico que yo conocía? ¿La pastilla le había rematado su mono neurona?

Se inclinó más hacía mí y mi cabeza chocó contra la pared, estaba totalmente acorralada.

— Edward —lo llamé intentando que reaccionara, de sus labios salió un pequeño murmullo que no pude comprender lo que significaba, y tampoco le di mucha importancia cuando los pocos centímetros que nos separaban desaparecieron.

Mi corazón latía demasiado rápido, mi cara cogía un ligero tono de rojez, mis ojos se agrandaron por la sorpresa y mis labios intentaban acostumbrarse a los suyos.

Cerré los ojos despacio, con miedo a que si lo hacia completamente él se aprovechase para hacer algo contra mi persona, pero cuando los cerré completamente seguí sintiendo sus labios juntos a los míos.

Unos de sus brazos abandonó la pared donde se apoyaba para situarse en mi cadera. Insegura de mí misma y sobretodo de él, puse mis manos sobre su torso.

Sentí como moscas tontas revoloteaban en mi estómago sin saber por dónde salir; su lengua se abrió paso de entre mis labios, para profundizar el beso.

Y cuando pensé que esta era su táctica para matarme de asfixia, el beso terminó dejándome un pequeño cosquilleo.

Necesitaba aire , pero lo único que podía oler era la colonia de Edward.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? —susurré al ver su rostro.

— ¿Siempre tienes qué matar los momentos románticos?-preguntó como respuesta.

— Perdona, pero que una persona te persiga con un paraguas en mano con la intención de dejarte tuerta no entra entre mis planes de romanticismo —murmuré con la ironía palpable en cada palabra.

— ¿Y cuando te besan? ¿Eso tampoco entra en tu idea del romanticismo?

— Más bien parece una distracción para bajar la guardia —dije echándole una mirada al paraguas que todavía tenía en una de sus manos.

— Pues no creo que haya funcionado—susurró divertido advirtiendo la tensión de mis músculos.

— Suéltame.

— No quiero.

— No seas niño y déjame. Esto no tiene ninguna gracia —intenté liberarme, pero como era de esperar, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo.

Sonrió de lado.

— ¿Y cuándo la ha tenido?

— ¿Esto es por la pastilla o simplemente lo haces por fastidiar?

— Por ambas.

— ¿Eres estúpido o q—

— Caliente, caliente —canturreó y cuando menos me lo esperé, volvió a juntar nuestros labios.

* * *

(N/A):Hola, de nuevo estoy por aquí principalmente porque no me gustaba como había quedado este capítulo así que durante dos meses he estado manos a la obra cambiando esto y lo otro para que acabara de gustarme, desgraciadamente no lo he conseguido pero pienso que he conseguido mejorarlo algo.

Gracias a los que siguen pasándose por aquí y escribiendo RR y por una amiga por corregirme tan rápido (los agradeciemientos no los he borrado que ya me costo escribirlos en su momento).

Gracias: a **Sol** por corregir este nuevo capítulo, A **DolceAddiction** por odiarme, A **elenabella23** por recibir a Emmet con los brazos abiertos ( yo también lo haría), A **L.J. Mackenzie** por aceptar con tanto aprecio el premio de la mente más lógica/ilógica ¡Te lo mereces!, A **laubellacullen94** por acordarse de siempre poner un RR (gracias ^^), A **Aiiram** porque después del ojo y la nariz viene el otro ojo (xD), A **AbbyMalfoy** porque ya comprendemos por donde va la cosa (=D),A **gery02** porque me encanta que te encante, A **ginebralocacullen** ¿Con Rosalie? Algo retorcido tu pequeña deducción(xD), A **ovejita-dm**-cs por seguir manteniendo la intriga, A **Camila** porque yo no os dejo con ganas de más a propósito, A **MeliicadyCullen** porque yo también me proclamo Team aspirina, A porque esperabas algo más (lo siento) y A **Tata XOXO** porque no tengo ni idea como lo consigue pero casi siempre es la primera enviarme un RR.

Gracias a todas…y para las que quieran ser tan amable con esta pobre desquiciada mi cumpleaños es el 18 de agosto.

Y sin nada que decir y esperando alguna felicitación el día de mi cumpleaños me despido.

**Lucy**


	16. Verdades y verdades

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Casa de hombres**

Bella POV

Aquella noche dormí profundamente después de realizar cien flexiones y tomar toda la caja de valerianas más otros suplementos.

Había sido un día muy ajetreado, empezando por la confesión de Emmett—la cual parecía sacada de una película bastante mala—, y terminando por la violación que sufrieron mis labios a manos del indeseado o, como más comúnmente se le conocía por estos lares, Edward.

A la mañana siguiente, aún con todos mis intentos, me desperté con dos colosales ojeras. Parecía la niña del exorcista con aquella cara y esos pelos, por lo que no tuve otra opción que recurrir a la bolsa de maquillaje que estaba casi inmaculada y que guardaba en un lugar donde no me estorbara; en la repisa más alta de la estantería.

Tras bañarme en polvos, ponerme algo de rímel y un asomo de lápiz de ojos, sin olvidar el toque de pinta labios que desaparecía en un suspiro, bajé a la cocina con la intención de tomar algo de cafeína que me despejara la mente.

— Hola —saludé a los chicos cuando abrí la puerta de la cocina. Al parecer, me había demorado más de lo normal, ya que estaban todos desayunando.

— Muy buenos días —contestó Emmett con una gran sonrisa y un retintín que me desconcertó completamente.

Miré a cada uno de mis compañeros, los cuales no disimulaban sus descaradas miradas a mi persona.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —pregunté, intentado encontrar la seguridad en mí misma para servirme la taza de café que tanto necesitaba aquella mañana.

— Eso deberíamos de preguntarlo nosotros —murmuró Jacob, observando atentamente la ropa que llevaba—. Estás fantástica.

— Más que eso, está hermosa. Ese vestido te queda maravillosamente bien —exclamó Emmett, ofreciéndome la silla donde él había estado sentado tan solo unos segundos atrás, pero ante el comportamiento tan insólito de mis compañeros pensé que los más prudente sería quedarme de pie junto a la puerta.

— Gracias —murmuré, intentado que el rubor no hiciera acto de presencia—. Si quieres, te doy el nombre del lugar en donde me lo he comprado; aunque dudo que te vaya a quedar bien esa ropa —me serví la taza lo más rápido posible bajo la atenta mirada de todos los chicos.

— ¿Nos lo vas a contar? —preguntó Jasper, rompiendo el embarazoso silencio. Por lo menos por mi parte, que se había instalado en la estancia mientras cogía una galleta.

— ¿Contar el qué? ¿El nombre de la tienda? —cuestioné extrañada y cada vez más incómoda, pero Seth fue el único que respondió a mi pregunta.

— ¿Quién es el afortunado al que quieres impresionar arreglándote así? —no pude reprimir una carcajada por aquella deducción tan ridícula.

Yo no necesitaba impresionar a nadie para tener que arreglarme—si es que maquillarse para tapar unas ojeras y ponerse el primer vestido que has visto estuviera dentro del significado de arreglarse—. El paso del tiempo y las multitudes relaciones de Reneé, me habían hecho darme cuenta que lo mejor era no intentar impresionar a un hombre de esa manera, a no ser que buscases una simple y excéntrica noche.

— Mi profesor de Historia de la Comunicación —contesté irónicamente antes de tomar el primer sorbo de café.

— ¡Pero si tiene 48 años! Podría ser tu padre —contestó Seth tras unos segundos tensos de silencio sin reprimir la mueca de repulsión.

Supongo que a esas horas de la mañana era difícil para todos ellos pillar una broma, así que la continué esperando que alguno pusiera en funcionamiento aquella masa gris que tenían casi inhabilitada.

— Exacto, podría. Pero para mi buena suerte no lo es —ante mi confesión, diferentes reacciones aparecieron en los rostros de mis compañeros: Emmett parecía tener la epifanía de el por qué de mi rechazo, por otro lado Jasper escondía una pequeña sonrisa irónica—a la madre le va los jóvenes y a la hija los mayores—, parecía tener escrito en la frente mi primo postizo, Seth no podía entender como un hombre que apenas tenía pelo y que parecía estar en el octavo mes de embarazo podía atraerme, mientras que Edward me miraba con las cejas alzadas intentando disimular una pequeña sonrisa producto del recuerdo de la noche anterior.

¿Es que no podían entender una ironía?

Llegué a la conclusión que, aunque lleváramos más de un par de meses viviendo juntos, mis compañeros apenas tenían idea del tipo de hombre que me gustaba, y eso sólo era producto de mi falta de salidas.

— Eso es imposible —dijo tranquilamente Jacob, arrancando de entres la manos del desprevenido Seth la tostada que había untado tan escrupulosamente.

— ¿Y por qué estás tan seguro? —cuestionó Emmett, tomándose el asunto como algo personal.

— Porque a Isabella le gusto yo —contestó como si aquello fuera tan natural como el mismo ciclo de la vida, aunque para el resto se veía más como el desproporcionado ego de un seductor.

— Nos conocemos desde que teníamos pañales y tengo reconocer que este es el mejor chiste que te oído contar —soltó Seth, arrebatándole su tostada.

— Es en serio, ella y yo nos hemos besado —confesó Jacob ante todos sus compañeros—. El día de la tormenta Bella y yo nos besamos y seguramente hubiéramos llegado mucho más lejos si no hubiera sido por la llamada de Emmett —la sonrisa de victoria que se le formó ante la revelación y mi estado estupefacto no ayudo mucho para mi autodefensa.

…..

— Que cabrón —exclamó Jessica por novena vez en el día.

— Ya lo sé, él fue el que dijo que olvidáramos todo lo que ocurrió aquella tarde. Todavía no comprendo la causa de su repentina sinceridad.

— No intentes buscar alguna explicación lógica, porque esos chicos carecen totalmente de ella —comentó Jessica con los ojos fijos en Newton—, y lo peor, es que tipos así hay a centenares —murmuró mientras mataba con la mirada al rubio.

— ¿Se supone que me tengo que sentir mejor con eso? —Suspiré y dejé aun lado el plato de comida que no había probado. Tenía que haber imaginado que una chica con el corazón roto no era el consuelo que ahora mismo necesitaba.

Sin nada mejor que hacer, me uní a la observación escrupulosa de Mike Newton, él cual parecía bastante entretenido mirando el escote de la chica que se sentaba delante suya.

— Aquí estamos el dúo al rescate —exclamó Rosalie tras diez minutos de pura observación al género masculino.

— ¿Cómo está nuestra morena favorita? —preguntó Tanya, mientras que Rosalie dejaba caer un montón de bolsas de chocolatinas y golosinas en la mesa.

— Bien, aunque todavía no sé por qué…

— Jessica, no te lo tomes a mal, pero me refiero a Bella. Ya tuvimos suficiente ayer con monólogo externo sobre Mike Newton "El cabrón del año" —le interrumpió Tanya, haciéndose espacio entre mi compañera de estudios y yo.

— Vaya sin vergüenza está hecho ese tal Jacob. Yo, si hubiera sido tú, lo habría castrado con las tijeras de cocina —comentó Rosalie ofreciéndome un regalí.

— ¿Quién os lo ha contado? —pregunté con miedo a que la mitad del campus ya supiera mi vida amorosa, o, más bien, la inexistencia de ella.

Rosalie y Tanya se quedaron extrañadas por mi pregunta, y tras compartir una mirada cómplice, sacaron sus móviles

— Jessica nos ha enviado un mensaje contándonos toda la historia. Pensábamos que estabas al corriente- comentó mientras me enseñaba el mensaje.

Giré la cabeza hacía la traidora morena

— ¿Qué entiendes tú por discreción…?

— Estaba buscando refuerzos. No es ningún secreto que lo de consolar no sea lo mío.

— Y lo de guardar secretos tampoco, al parecer —murmuré para mis adentros.

— Haya paz, en estos momentos es cuando una más necesita a sus amigas —no era para llevar la contraria a Tanya, pero la única chica que he considerado amiga era esa que había pregonado mi desgraciada vida. Ahora lo único que quería era un buen libro en donde sumergirme y poder olvidarme de todo.

—Además, el enemigo no somos nosotras. Son ellos —comentó Rosalie, señalando a un grupo de chicos que pasaban cerca de nuestra mesa—. ¿Has pensado en tu venganza? —Negué con la cabeza—. Pues deberías, te aseguro que eso sienta muy bien.

— No tengo el derecho a hacerle algo, porque no ha dicho ninguna mentira. Excepto que me gusta —aclaré rápidamente a las guerreras de la justicia—. Lo único que realmente me preocupa es lo que puede pensar Edward.

Ya, ya lo había dicho en alto. Tenía claro que yo no había sido la que había buscado aquellos encuentros con Edward, pero para mi desgraciada salud mental, habían ocurrido y ahora no podía quitarme de la cabeza lo que podría estar pensado él de mí.

Nunca me había considerado una chica fácil. Aunque ahora ya no sabía lo que pensar de mi misma.

— Isabella, ¿Podemos hablar? —giré la cabeza para encontrar a un par de ojos verdes observándome fijamente. Tragué en seco para luego hacer lo único que podía hacer, asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

(N/A): Me pregunto como empezar esta nota cuando llevo más de un mes sin actualizar. Las clases, las amigas y las depresiones _pros-vacaciones_ son unos de los factores que me han dificultado el publicar este nuevo capítulo. No obstante, como bien diría uno de mis hermanos "Más vale tarde que nunca".

Sin comentar el capítulo y solo agradeciendo a: miradas-oscuras, Ariadnag, kiztiapotter, mikaelita-cullen, Laubellacullen94, Elizabeth Bennet D , Matiti Cullen Swan, ovejita-dm-cs , Camila Perdomo, Aiiram , maritza, paula cullen, E.W.C, Tata XOXO, PRISGPE, alice, MiaCarLu, MeliicadyCullen , NorixBella Leon de Masen , L.J. Mackenzie , JimeBellaCullenSalvatore , Nikol-Lion'Lamb , elenabella23 , yexa cullen, vampireprincess20 , DuLce aMoR , Alice V Greene Masen Cullen, lmabt, Jessy Cullen Masen, AleeBoscan, Alice-Vampiirithap-Cullen , lunagotik , Stew. K , Cherry Bumb Pattz , pitita10cullen , NiseeLais , javarieta y viivii alice por sus comentarios.

Y sin nada más que decir y con el dedo casi roto después de copiar y pegar treinta y nueve veces me despido…

**Lucy**

PD: Se me olvidaba comentar que es recomendable que leáis el capítulo quince, principalmente porque he hecho unos cuantos cambios.


	17. Una charla ligera

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Casa de hombres**

Bella POV

Cuando salimos afuera, corría una ligera brisa, acompañada por los agradables cantos de los pájaros y los susurros del grupo de alumnos que se reunían antes de los exámenes para comenzar a realizar las chuletas que les librarían de un verano entre los libros sin tener que sacrificar ninguna de las fiestas que se celebraban en el campus durante la semana de exámenes.

Edward y yo saludamos a Emmett con la mano mientras cogíamos el camino para llegar a casa. Él nos devolvió el saludo con una gran sonrisa antes de volver a concentrarse en el pequeño papel donde escribía.

Durante la mañana se habían formado algunos charcos, lo que hacía más peliagudo el trayecto a casa. Pero todavía mantenía la esperanza de no caer en ninguno de los charcos, como corrientemente me ocurría.

—Tenemos que hablar —comentó distraídamente, a la vez que yo intentaba pasar un charco que podría ser considerado el nuevo atlántico. Se pasó una mano por su pelo, despeinándolo más de lo que ya estaba, y posó su mirada en un anuncio del otro lado de la carretera.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? —le cuestioné; aunque podía imaginar el tema del que quería hablar.

El cielo cada vez se estaba encapotando más y ninguno de los dos llevábamos un paraguas para resguardarnos de la lluvia desgraciadamente. Debíamos de aligerar el paso si no queríamos llegar empapados a casa.

— Hoy por la noche arreglaremos el asunto de Alec —aquello me cogió con la guardia baja—. Ya hemos conseguido reunir dinero suficiente para que se planteé dejarnos en paz.

Abrí la boca para decir algo, pero no podía formar ni media palabra. Miré a Edward en un intento de recuperar el sentido común; caminaba con andares seguros sin importar pisar algún charco, parecía estar muy acostumbrado a la lluvia en comparación mía.

— Pensé que esperarías algo más, por lo menos hasta después del segundo cuatrimestre.

— Cuanto antes zanjemos este problema mejor que mejor.

— Tiene que ser mucho dinero el que vais entregar ¿Cómo habéis podido cinco universitarios conseguir tanto dinero en tan poco tiempo? —cuestioné, calculando cuánto dinero podría ganar un repartidor de pizza.

— Vendiendo al mejor postor las respuestas de los exámenes y la moto de Jacob.

— Pero, ¿Cómo podéis saber las respuesta de los exámenes? Y… ¿Jacob tiene una moto?

— A Jasper se le dan muy bien los ordenadores —se encogió de hombros—. Dice que conseguir las respuestas de los exámenes es como quitarle la piruleta de un niño —nunca podría alcanzar a imaginar al tranquilo de Jasper robando una piruleta aun niño, era demasiada imaginación hasta para mí.

— Y Jacob tenía una moto. _Tenía_, no _tiene_ —dijo como si estuviera explicando a un niño porqué uno más uno eran dos.

Reprimí el impulsó de soltarle un cometario borde, tenía que mantener la conversación como una persona civilizada.

— Deberíais llamar a la policía, al fin y al cabo, Alec es un delincuente. Ellos sabrán como manejar este asunto…

— Isabella, te he contado esto porque sé que no quieres que te ocultemos nada; pero no puedes decírselo a nadie —me interrumpió Edward.

Pude ver como se había arrepentido de habérmelo contado. Él nunca había querido que yo supiera el asunto de James, nunca pensó en mí como alguien de confianza y puede que en parte tuviera razón.

— Tranquilo, no se lo contaré a nadie —dije intentando sonreír lo más despreocupadamente posible—. Pero tenéis que llegar a casa lo antes posible, os prohíbo que me tengáis toda la noche despierta.

— ¿Estás preocupada por nosotros? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada. Esquivé su mirada, avergonzada—. Creía que pensabas que éramos unos orangutanes que no sabían ni como encender una bombilla sin electrocutarnos.

— Por supuesto que pienso así, pero no todos tenemos el privilegio de poder controlar nuestros sentimientos.

— Sabía que en el fondo nos querías —posó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros—. Pero ¿Quién es tu favorito? —susurró junto a mi oreja. Un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo; odiaba esa sensación.

— ¿Qué hacéis ahí, parado? ¿Es qué no veis que está empezando a llover? —Preguntó Jacob a nuestras espaldas. Le sonreí sin ganas—. Anda, ven Bella. Yo te protegeré de la tormenta —comentó burlonamente, apartándome de Edward y arrastrándome con él dentro de casa.

….

Cuatro horas después, todos los chicos estaban en casa preparándose para el encuentro. Yo me encontraba tumbada en el sofá observando como Seth rellenaba de amoniaco una pistola de agua.

— Explícame de nuevo por qué malgastas tu tiempo en esto.

— Porque debemos de protegernos de los matones de Alec —contestó cansinamente Seth, después de repetírmelo como octava vez en la tarde.

— Pero ¿No crees que lo matones de Alec tendrán pistolas de verdad?

— Por supuesto ¿Pensabas que tenían pistolas de agua? Ellos son profesionales, Bella—desistí de entender la extraña lógica de Seth.

— ¿Alguien ha visto mi sombrero de chulo? —preguntó Emmett, mientras rebuscaba entre el montón de ropa que teníamos aun lado de la sala (algún día tendríamos que ir a hacer la colada… Algún día) —. Necesito ese sombrero, o de lo contrario no podré conseguir meterme en mi papel —alucinaba viendo como los chicos se tomaban esto como si fueran actuar en una obra teatro.

— Señoritas, vámonos —gritó Jasper, dejando junto al montón de ropa la maleta donde estaba todo el dinero—. Tenemos que estar allí antes que ellos.

— Cinco minutos más, todavía tengo buscar mi camiseta de la suerte —gritó Jacob desde el segundo piso.

Edward apareció con un cigarro en la boca para variar.

— ¿Crees qué llegaremos a tiempo? —le preguntó a Jasper.

— Lo dudo —murmuró nerviosamente—. Iré arrancar el coche, tú encárgate de que terminen de arreglarse las niñas —y luego se fue.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —me preguntó.

— No sabía que los chicos tardasen tanto en arreglarse.

— Para tu sorpresa, hace algunos años descubrimos el desodorante.

— ¿En serio? —seguí la broma.

— Sí y también el cepillo de dientes.

— Es alucinante lo que han avanzado los hombres desde estás ultimas décadas. Puede que dentro algunos años estéis a nuestro nivel.

Por primera vez, nuestra conversación acabo pacíficamente.

Edward tuvo que ir arriba a coger a Jacob de los pelos para arrastrarlo al coche, mientras Emmett ya se iba con su sobrero de chulo y Seth cogía su arma letal.

Con un "_hasta luego_" me despedí de ellos.

Con la intención de distraerme y no pensar en los chicos, me dirigí a mi cuarto para ordenar el desastre que había formado esta mañana en el trascurso de elegir que ponerme.

Primero, empecé guardando toda mi ropa en el armario. Tuve que poner una silla en las puertas para mantenerlas cerradas, era un mueble demasiado pequeño para guardar tanta ropa… Maldita Tanya.

Luego barrí debajo de mi cama, encontrando una mini población de pelusas, y terminé ordenando los libros mi estantería por orden alfabético.

Me dejé caer sobre cama cuando terminé. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero no el suficiente para que los chicos pudieran haber llegado al sitio acordado con Alec.

Observé lentamente cada rincón de mi cuarto, encontrándome de improviso sobre mi mesa el estuche de maquillaje. Suspiré; ahora tendría que coger la silla para colocar la bolsa en su sitio.

Casi arrastrándome, coloqué lo que había resultado como muro de contención en el armario y luego me subí para colocar la bolsa, pero antes de bajarme vi algo que me extraño.

Uno de los ladrillos parecía estar suelto.

Con cuidado de no caerme y con miedo de encontrarme un nido de rata o murciélago, aparté el blanco ladrillo y lo que vi me dejo anonadada.

El ruido de un cristal rompiéndose en la planta baja fue lo único que me saco de mi asombro.

* * *

(N/A): Hola de nuevo por aquí. Ya sé que Edward y Bella no han tenido una gran interacción en este capítulo pero ahora se llevan mejor que antes…creo que eso es fundamental para poder llegar a algo.

Ahora la ronda de preguntas: **¿Qué es lo que ha encontrado Bella? ¿Quién está abajo? ¿Qué le pasará a los chicos? ¿Alguien saldrá herido?** …todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de CDH, es decir, Casa de hombres.

Antes de despedirme agradecer a quien me ha corregido que tengo que reconocer que lo ha hecho en tiempo record y a todas las personas que me han mandado un RR en el pasado capítulo, sé que es cansino detenerse y escribirle a una desconocida… pero realmente lo aprecio ¡Muchas gracias!

Y sin más que decir y recordando que este capítulo de lo dedico a mi asesina favorita,** bloody capricieuse principessa**, me despido…

**Lucy**


	18. Visita inesperada

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la Saga Crepúsculo**

* * *

**Casa de hombres**

Bella POV**  
**

El ruido de un cristal rompiéndose en la planta baja fue lo único que me sacó de mi asombro.

Intenté colocar el ladrillo en su sitio, pero las bolsas ocupaban demasiado sitio, por lo que las saqué y luego coloqué el ladrillo en su lugar correspondiente para tapar aquel curioso escondite ante cualquiera.

Escuché como la puerta principal se abría con su característico sonido. Me mordí el labio inferior ¿Dónde se suponía que iba a guardar las drogas ahora? El nerviosismo no me ayudaba a conseguir la respuesta adecuada.

Por un momento, llegué a pensar que el estuche de tampones sería el lugar perfecto, pero recapacité a tiempo. No podía dar por hecho que fuera un hombre el que estaba abajo.

Preferí esconderlas en un lugar que fuera realmente seguro, por lo que cogí las bolsas y sin pensarlo dos veces las tiré por la ventana sin darle mucha importancia en donde cayeron.

Me lancé a por mi teléfono móvil, debía de llamar a uno de los chicos. Pero mi perfecto plan fracaso cuando me di que el móvil no tenía batería, típico de él cuando una realmente lo necesita no funciona.

Debía de bajar hasta el teléfono fijo, pero tenía que llevar algo con lo que protegerme. El bote de pimienta que me había comprado, por si alguno de los chicos intentaba sobrepasarse conmigo, y que guardaba en el primer cajón de mi mesilla de noche, fue lo único que me vino en mente para aquella situación.

Estaba preparada, metafóricamente, para cualquier cosa que me echaran.

La sorpresa me invadió cuando la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió poco a poco. Retrocedí poco a poco intentando no hacer ruido, me pegué cuanto contra la pared. La puerta se abrió completamente y yo fui tapada por ella.

Conté hasta tres y sin poder creerme ni yo lo que estaba haciendo, salí de detrás de la puerta y disparé con el ridículo spray de pimienta al desconocido.

Oí un gritó cuando eche a correr, pero no me detuve, debía de concentrarme en llegar al teléfono. Tropecé en medio del pasillo con mis propios pies, el nerviosismo empeoraba mi nefasta coordinación. Me levanté sin preámbulo continuando mi camino, dejando al otro lado del pasillo mi "arma letal".

Salté los dos últimos escalones y un dolor agudo recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Sentí la presencia de alguien detrás mía y me maldecí por no haber tenido mejor puntería.

Todavía recordaba aquel hombre de ojos azules risueños y de pelo rubio que posaba borrachamente en la fotografía que me había mostrado Jasper. Sin duda, el hombre que se había colado en casa era James.

Giré la cabeza y me encontré con su par de ojos claros que parecían ser tan letales como el filo del cuchillo que aferraba fervientemente en su mano. Retrocedí a trompicones, hasta que mi espalda se encontró inesperadamente con la fría y sólida pared, sin dejar de mirar la sonrisa sádica que adornaba atractivamente su cara.

Sabía que me separaban tan solo unos metros del teléfono, pero la probabilidad de que llegase antes que él eran encasas. El brillo del cuchillo me dio la última razón para esperar a que él decidiera que hacer.

— ¿Pensabas salir a la calle sin zapatos? —miré mis pies manchados por mi propia sangre, podía sentir como cada trozo de cristal se clavaba con mayor profundidad. Cada unas de las heridas palpitaban por la presión del suelo, y ciertamente cada vez me dolía, pero me negaba a realizar algún movimiento que me comprometiera más.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Qué pensabas hacer con ese cuchillo? ¿Untar mantequilla, tal vez? —intenté que la voz no me temblara para no mostrar lo asustada que me sentía, pero mi nefasta actuación no funcionó como esperaba. La sonrisa que me regalo me revolvió el estomago.

— Supongo que no tengo que preocuparme de que te vayas muy lejos. Con esos pies, hasta un niño podría correr más rápido —lo miré extrañada. ¿Qué pensaba hacer?

Con un fuerte tirón, desconecto el viejo teléfono que reposaba encima del televisor.

— No quiero que intentes hacer ninguna estupidez —explicó como si realmente estuviera protegiéndome de mi misma.

Se acercó, jugando con el cuchillo entre sus dedos. Su rostro no mostraba ningún remordimiento, ninguna arruga de preocupación, ninguna mueca de arrepentimiento. Estaba tan relajado que resultaba casi natural aquella violenta situación.

— Ahora vuelvo, no te muevas —chasqueo los dientes—. No quiero que te hagas más daño de lo que ya te has hecho —las rodillas cedieron al presión que ejercía su mano en mi hombro y, sin poder evitarlo, caí al suelo.

Me sentía tan inútil allí sentada, observando como subía las escaleras y sabiendo que, cuando bajara de nuevo, no se encontraría tan benévolo.

Había sido demasiado inocente cuando creí que podría tratarse de uno de los hombres de Alec. Ahora me daba cuenta que había firmado mi propia sentencia cuando lancé las drogas por la ventana. Carecía de idea alguna de lo que podría llegar hacerme, pero no podía esperar mucho de una persona que había traicionado a sus propios amigos por un simple fajo de billetes.

Volví en mí y comencé a buscar algo que sirviese para defenderme. Encima de la mesa había unas tijeras que, aunque cortasen nefastamente, podrían servirme para mantener equilibrada la balanza. Me levanté, sintiendo el dolor que me producía apoyar las plantas de los pies.

Un paso, dos pasos… El dolor era cada vez más insoportable y debía de tener cuidado de no pisar los cristales que había repartido por toda la sala.

Mordiendo la lengua para producir el mínimo ruido, di dos pasos más, y entonces el ruido que provenía de arriba cesó. Mis pensamientos se enredaron sin saber como actuar.

Miré el camino de sangre que habían dejado mis pies. Era imposible actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada, y tampoco llegaría a coger las tijeras antes de que él llegara de nuevo aquí.

Me quedé estática, sin mover ni un músculo.

¿Qué se suponía que hacía yo ahora?

Demasiado pronto, James entró en la sala con los ojos entornados; parecía que buscaba algún culpable y, desgraciadamente, yo fui la única persona que se encontró.

— ¡Tú! —bramó, empujándome ligeramente, pero lo suficientemente fuerte para que ya no pudiera mantenerme en pie. Caí sobre una maleta llena de… dinero—. ¿Qué coño ha pasado con las drogas?

Pero tarde unos minutos en contestar. No por miedo, si no más bien por la suerte que la vida por una vez me brindaba. Giré la cabeza para que no se diera de la sonrisa involuntaria que había cubierto mi rostro.

— Las drogas, dónde están —escondí mi rostro bajo pelo, ahora más que nunca tenía que hacerle creer que estaba en estado de shock.

— ¿Qué drogas? —pregunté desconcertada.

Alzó una de sus cejas, sin llegar a creer mi completa ignorancia ante aquel tema. Debía de mantener la compostura. Sabía que tarde o temprano, entre pregunta y pregunta, descubriría que le estaba mintiendo, pero hasta entonces, seguiría negando saber algo. Exprimiría todo el tiempo posible.

— ¿Dónde están mis drogas?

— No sé de lo que hablas —musité, él se acercó.

— ¿Dónde están las drogas que habían en tu habitación? ¿Dónde la has escondido?

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que esa es mi habitación?

— Dudo que los chicos utilicen vestidos.

— Te sorprenderías saber lo que la gente alcanza esconder en sus armarios.

— ¿Dónde están? — insistió.

— Puede que alguno de los chicos las haya encontrado. Es más, puede que la hayan entregado a… —iba a decir Alec, pero en el último momento me arrepentí— Alguien que quiera… drogas —sonrió como si aquello fuera un buen chiste.

— Si eso hubiera pasado —cogió uno de mis mechones para jugar con él entre sus dedos— yo no tendría la moto de Jacob, y Victoria me habría informado sobre el cambio de planes.

— ¿Victoria? — ¿_Ella_ había formado parte de esto desde el principio? Entonces, ¿Jacob había sido utilizado? _Que ironía_—. Pensé que habías cortado la relación…

— Veo que sabes más de lo que quieres admitir —murmuró distraídamente James—. Victoria, es una gran amiga y amante, sería idiota si dejara una mujer tan… _servicial _—fruncí el ceño. Sólo le faltaba el adjetivo machista para que terminara de caerme mal.

— Utilizaste a Jacob para tener una excusa para desaparecer —le acusé—. Lo tenías todo planeado. Sabías que Alec creería que los chicos eran tus socios y que la tomaría con ellos. Y así te librarías de compartir el dinero que consiguieras vendiendo las drogas.

— Me encanta que creas que soy tan inteligente, pero me temo que no lo soy tanto —no me sorprendió su confesión, yo pensaba igual—. Nunca hubo en mis planes tu molesta presencia. Si no fuera por ti, habría sido un plan perfecto.

— ¿Cómo sabías qué hoy se encontrarían los chicos y Alec?

— A Victoria se le da muy bien saber todo lo que no debería— miró su reloj y escapando un suspiro entre sus labios, volvió a retomar el tema que le interesaba—. ¿Dónde tienes las drogas?

—Ya te dije que no sé donde están —técnicamente, era cierto. Agarró varios mechones de mi pelo y con fuerza tiró de ellos.

— Me cansas. ¿Nunca te han dicho qué no se debe mentir? —No dije nada—O me lo dices por las buenas, o me lo dices por las malas —murmuró—.Tú decides.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro que yo se donde están?

— Tú duermes en mi antigua habitación. Eres la única que ha podido encontrarlas. Los chicos nunca se colarían en otra habitación que no fuera la suya, son demasiado recelosos con la intimidad —sentenció, posando el filo de la navaja contra mi rostro.

— Pero ¿Qué haría yo con la droga?

— ¿Para sacar dinero? ¿Propia satisfacción...? No sé para que las quieras y tampoco tengo tiempo suficiente para hacer un psicoanálisis de personalidad.

— ¡No lo sé! —Grité desesperada, sintiendo como la navaja se deslizaba lentamente por mi rostro. Un hilo de sangre se deslizó y su sonrisa sádica hizo de nuevo acto de presencia.

— No creo que matarte sea lo más inteligente. Si lo hago, la policía se metería en medio y eso no nos interesa ¿Verdad? —Estaba descolocada. Si no pensaba matarme ¿Con qué pensaba amenazarme?

Sus ojos me miraron de arriba y abajo, y mi corazón se paró cuando llegué a la misma conclusión que él.

Sin previo aviso, me cogió y me obligo a levantarme. Me arrastró junto a él hasta el único baño de la casa. Observé horrorizada como abría la llave del agua fría, y obedecí cuando ordenó que me pusiera de cuclillas junto a la bañera. Pensé confesar la verdad, pero ¿Quién me aseguraba que aquello me salvaría?

Decidí aguantar, no podía faltar mucho para que alguno de los chicos volviera.

Empujó mi cabeza hacia el frío agua que llenaba la bañera, y cuando pude sacar la cabeza del agua el pelo mojado me impidió tomar la bocanada de aire que necesitaba.

Me sentía mareada, por no decir muerta. Sin previo aviso, volvió a sumergirme en el agua. Intenté golpearle con mis manos y piernas, pero me fue imposible.

Perdí la cuenta cuando llegamos a la quinta ahogadilla. Dejé de sentir y puede que de respirar.

— Te diré donde están —gemí, sin sentir ningún músculo de mi rostro—, pero deja que respire.

— Contaré hasta diez, y si no me lo has dicho entonces ya sabes lo que ocurrirá—le taladré con la mirada—. No me mires así, ya te dije que si no me lo decías por las buenas me lo dirías por las malas. El que avisa no es traidor.

— No sé donde están las drogas específicamente —murmuré—, pero si sé por donde están.

— ¿Eso que significa?

— Que las tiré por la ventana justamente cuando te oí entrar en casa.

— Eres gili… —y cuando pensé había firmado mi propia muerte, ocurrió lo que llevaba esperando desde hacía demasiado tiempo.

* * *

(N/A):Debería de empezar dando las gracias a cada una de las personas que me han enviado un rr, esta vez he recibidos más de lo normal.

El capítulo siguiente estará lo antes posible, pero antes quiero actualizar mis otras dos historias (ligera publicidad). Un par de mocosos la tengo muy abandonada, me gustaría continuarla uno de estos días y Countdown (creo haberlo escrito bien) será actualizada posiblemente el fin de semana (no sé por qué hago está rara cartelera, si luego nunca la cumplo y solo cuatro gatos y medio leen estos fics).

Por otro lado y dejando mi auto-publicidad aun lado creo que debo de dar varias explicaciones por mi tardanza. Aparte de que estoy en el último curso de bachiller (quien lo diría con las faltas que cometo) y los exámenes son muy jo**, he tenido problemas para reconectarme con mi yo interior. Hace un mes mi abuela falleció y aunque no fuéramos uña y carne me ha costado una temporada asimilarlo.

Por estas causas no creí estar lo suficiente capacitada para escribir el capítulo, a no ser que alguien quisiera que a James se le resbalara la navaja accidentalmente y que acabara inocentemente clavada en el pecho de Bella (bonito final, para una comedia).

Y agradeciendo a quién me ha corregido me despido por ante-penúltima vez…

**Lucy **


	19. ¡Al fin!

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la saga crepúsculo.**

* * *

**Casa de hombres**

Bella PVO

— ¿Bella? — y por primera vez, me dejé invadir por todo el miedo y la rabia que había intentado, en mayor medida, aplacar durante todo momento. La presión de James sobre mi nuca se intensificó, debía de comprender lo que significaba que otra persona entrara en aquel juego.

Ambos nos mantuvimos en silencio, atentos a los pasos que se escuchaban desde el piso de abajo. Mi respiración era profunda y rápida. Los pies me palpitaban con fuerza, produciendo un desagradable y profundo dolor que recorría con un malestar añadido todo mi cuerpo.

James me sentó en el retrete. En ese momento, fui más consciente del agua fría en la que James me había sumergido. Comencé a tiritar y James me puso una toalla en la boca. Él continuaba pendiente de la persona que me buscaba abajo, pero yo estaba demasiado concentrada en sentir todas las oleadas de frío y dolor que me golpeaban a cada dos por tres.

Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y nuevos pasos aparecieron en escena. Observé con temor cómo la respiración de James aumentaba levemente, su mandíbula se tensaba y una pequeña vena en su cuello comenzaba a sobresalir. Aquello no podía ser algo muy bueno para mí.

Las personas de abajo estaban manteniendo una conversación, y debía de ser muy interesante, porque James se pegó a la puerta del baño para captar mejor lo que decían. En aquel instante no deseaba pensar si volvería a volver a mi madre, tampoco en los exámenes que podría haber aprobado, ni como James podía irse a la mismísima mier—. No, no quería pensar. Sólo deseaba rebobinar mi vida hacia delante o hacia atrás para que mi cuerpo dejara de doler.

Repentinamente, James me arrastró a mi cuarto. Seguramente nos abrían escuchado las personas que estuvieran abajo, pero no le dio importancia. A cada paso que daba, sentía los cristales más profundos. Comencé a contar mi respiración para poder dejar a un lado el dolor, pero sencillamente no funcionó.

Me tiró hacia la pared, mi espalda chocó contra ella y otro nuevo dolor se agregó a mi lista. Me dejé caer y observé a un James preparado para recibir a los nuevos invitados.

No parecía muy contento, y esperaba desde mi yo más egoísta que se desganara con los nuevos agregados y no conmigo.

— ¿Bella? —reconocí la voz de Seth y no pude evitar maldecir en mi interior. De todos mis fornidos y altos compañeros tenía que venir el más canijo e infantil.

— ¿Isabella? —me sobresalté cuando escuché aquella voz. Era algo esperanzador que un aspirante a médico estuviera entre nosotros, seguramente tendría más práctica en utilizar objetos afilados sobre personas. Y entre salvar vidas y matar no había tanta diferencia.

Comencé a sentir que la tensión empezaba palparse en el aire. Era una situación tan extraña que rozaba lo ridículo. Parecía un retorcido y macabro sueño de mi subconsciente; aunque el dolor lo hacía más real.

La puerta de mi cuarto se abrió poco a poco, como en una película de terror. Sabía que debía estar asustada y a mi manera lo estaba, pero no pude evitar sonreír en el momento más inoportuno.

El par de ojos me encontraron allí tirada en el suelo y luego a James. Ambos chicos observaron la escena, tomándose su tiempo. El que yo estuviera sangrando no fue algo de mucho peso para que se tomaran más prisa.

— Cuanto tiempo sin veros, amigos —_que me lo digan a mí_, pensé mientras sentía un nuevo pinchazo. Edward clavó su mirada en mí.

— ¿Qué le has hecho? —James me miró y se encogió de hombros.

— Le gusta hacerse la misteriosa —musitó acercándose hacia mí—, pero al fin he descubierto como funciona. Cuanto más daño se le hace, más agradable se vuelve —no intenté darle sentido a esa frase, porque sencillamente carecía de ella, pero ¿Qué podía esperar de un camello?

— Quiero que te largues, ésta ya no es tu casa —James se sentó junto a mí y lo miró con sorna.

— Por una vez me temo que vamos a hacer lo que yo digo —de su bolsillo sacó una navaja. Quise alejarme de él, ya había tenido suficiente por aquel día, pero James me agarró fuertemente contra él. Seth y Edward compartieron una mirada.

— Veréis, yo os explicaré lo que vamos hacer ahora. Iremos al jardín sin hacer mucho ruido, luego vosotros dos buscareis unas bolsitas que me pertenecen y que vuestra inteligente amiga ha tirado por la ventana en un acto delirante. Si lo hacéis yo os devolveré a esta chica.

— ¿Y si no, qué? —preguntó Seth, sacando levemente el pecho. Se suponía que aquello era una pose masculina.

— ¿De veras tengo que decir lo que ocurrirá? ¿De veras quieres saber lo que le pasará a la chica si descubro que me ha mentido otra vez? —mientras hablaba, la fina navaja acarició mi cuello un par de veces. Es decir, me haría mucho daño.

Con la amenaza en el aire, ambos, Edward y Seth, no tuvieron que saber más para cumplir las órdenes de James. Salimos al jardín trasero, donde la brisa fresca me traspasó hasta los huesos.

Entre temblores indiqué el lugar donde debían haber caído las bolsas. Edward y Seth comenzaron buscar con la ayuda de las luces de sus móviles.

El silencio de la noche era roto por sus cuchicheos, pero desde el porche me era imposible saber que era de lo que hablaban. Sin embargo, esperaba que no fuera del resultado del partido de baloncesto del domingo.

James hablaba por teléfono a mi lado. No parecía ser una conversación muy agradable. James contestaba con multitud de monosílabos, palabrotas y "sólo entretenlos".

— ¡Aquí está! —exclamó repentinamente Edward. James saltó de mi lado y se guardo su móvil para acercarse unos pasos más allá.

— No lo veo —contestó James sin ceder un paso más hacia ellos. Edward sonrió acercándose a él y hacia la luz del porche. En sus manos no había nada, pero cuando me di cuenta de eso su puño ya volaba hacia la mandíbula de James. El rubio cayó al suelo, aunque continuaba sosteniendo la navaja en su mano. Edward murmuró una palabra mal sonante mientras se masajeaba los nudillos.

— Hijo de puta —murmuró James mientras se limpiaba la sangre de su boca. Se incorporó casi sin dificultad—. Valiente gilipollas.

Edward, en un inesperado movimiento, dio una patada a la mano donde james sostenía el arma. El cuchillo calló a una escasa distancia de mí.

— Lento, bocazas —musitó Edward con la sonrisa aun sin desaparecer de su cara—. Algún día, James, sabrás por qué no debes insultar a la madre de un servidor.

Seth y yo nos miramos aliviados, aunque por solo unos segundos.

James se abalanzó repentinamente contra Edward y ambos cayeron al suelo. De nuevo comenzaron a pelear, un puñetazo, una patada, otro puñetazo, unas cuantas maldiciones, un cabezazo… De repente la mano de James comenzó acercarse peligrosamente donde estaba la navaja.

Respiré profundamente y me incliné para intentar coger el cuchillo. Pero apenas mis dedos lo llegaban a rozar. James retiró la mano para darle un buen golpe en la nariz a Edward. Aquello le tuvo que doler bastante. James aprovechó la oportunidad para tantear la zona donde estaba la navaja.

Respiré profundamente y en otro intento desesperado intenté recoger el cuchillo, pero la mano de James llegó antes. Maldije internamente, mientras observaba cómo sujetaba en cuchillo. Temí por Edward y por mí.

Y entonces, sólo entonces, Seth hizo acto de presencia.

— Apártate de él —le ordenó Seth, mientras lo apuntaba sin temor alguno con una pistola. El rostro de James presentó una extraña mueca de terror.

— Tranquilo, Seth. Nadie quiere que hagas una tontería —comentó lentamente James. Una voz en mi interior rebatió aquella afirmación.

— Te he dicho que te alejes de él —James obedeció separándose levemente de Edward.

Desde mi posición no podía ver muy bien a Edward. Su rostro estaba manchado de sangre y parecía algo dolorido allí tirado en el suelo.

— Ahora suelta la navaja y da tres pasos hacia atrás —murmuró lentamente sin apartar la pistola. James hizo lo que le mando—. Bella, cógela —me acerqué arrastrándome y la cogí. Luego, con mayor dificultad, volví a posicionarme en el mismo lugar.

— ¿Y ahora, qué? —preguntó Edward con dificultad desde el suelo.

...

...

Escuchamos el sonido del timbre. Seth, el único que podía andar sin soltar un gemido, salió a recibir a la visita.

Edward y yo estábamos tirados en los sofás, sin movernos por el profundo dolor que sentíamos. Por otro lado, James se mantenía tranquilo atado con alguna de mis medias más caras y sábanas a una de las sillas de cocina.

— ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué le ha pasado? Espero que sea algo realmente importante para sacarme de la cama —sonreí a Jessica cuando apareció por la puerta—. ¡Estás horrible! —exclamó sin poder evitarlo.

— Yo también te quiero —murmuré, intentando incorporándome.

— Debemos de llevarte a urgencias —murmuró mientras intentaba levantarme—. ¿Cómo te has hecho esto?

— Se calló por el tejado —musitó Edward sin abrir ninguno de los dos ojos hinchados.

— Veo que tú la seguiste después.

— Él se tiró por la ventana, era un trayecto más directo —contesté manteniendo aquella tensa sonrisa.

— ¿Y ese chico atado? —preguntó Jessica percatándose de James.

— Es una larga historia… —en un cuarto de hora habíamos atado a James y discutido si llamar a una ambulancia. Pero si llamábamos debíamos responder a una multitud de preguntas que no podíamos responder sin amenazar nuestras plazas en la universidad.

— La cual no tenemos tiempo para contar —me interrumpió Edward. Rodeé los ojos, pero entonces sentí un profundo dolor y estuve totalmente de acuerdo con él.

— Te estaríamos muy agradecidos si llevaras a Bella y a Edward al hospital. Si alguien te pregunta sólo di que estabais en una fiesta —Jessica asintió—. Ahora, Bella, te voy a cargar hasta el coche. ¿Estás preparada? Una, dos y… —pero se saltó el maldito tres. Me dolía todo. Gemí un par de veces por el roce del brazo de Seth con el moratón que se me había formado en la espalda. Luego, me soltó en el asiento trasero con infinito cuidado.

— Gracias —murmuré.

— No, gracias a ti por esto —ambos compartimos una sencilla sonrisa antes de que Seth saliera de vuelta a la casa.

Cinco minutos después llegaron Edward y Jessica. Mi querida amiga ayudó a Edward con una coqueta sonrisa a acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto.

— Gracias.

— No hay de que —contestó Jessica con una voz demasiado melosa para mi gusto. Jessica cerró la puerta con cuidado para luego correr a su asiento.

— Bueno, pues rumbo al hospital —exclamó Jessica con extremada alegría y energía. Suspiré y me preparé para un viajecito ajetreado —. ¿Bella?

— Jessica, sólo conduce hasta un lugar donde me puedan suministrar legalmente algún tipo de droga.

* * *

(N/A): Mil años luz después aparezco con un nuevo capítulo y bajo mis brazos la matrícula de la universidad. Como casi todo el mundo sabe este año era a la generación del 94 quien le tocaba despedirse de sus dulces años de colegio. Ciertamente antes hemos tenido que luchar contra viento y marea, profesores que no subían del ocho, padres que controlaban para que estudiáramos…es decir, un infierno.

Hablando de temas que más os interesan a vosotros. Este es el penúltimo capítulo. Como podéis ver las intrigas se terminaron, bueno, queda una (¿Con quién se quedará Bella?) y ya no hay más malos, bueno, si no contamos a Alec y a Victoria.

Quiero agradecer a las **59 personas** que me han enviado **rr** y las otras tantas que han puesto Casa de hombres entre sus favoritos. La verdad es que es toda una sorpresa lo bien que ha sido acogido este fic tan simplón.

Por último un beso a mi beta, la cual sigue tan veloz como siempre, a una chica llamada kirtash que me ha enviado unos cuantos rr para que subiera este capítulo y a LizBrandon por darle una oportunidad a este fic tan desastroso.

Y sin nada más que decir esta humilde servidora se despide recordando que siempre que queráis podéis leer los otros dos fic que están muertos de risa en mi perfil…

**Lucy**


End file.
